Blue Blood
by Without permission
Summary: Percy experiences a change in his personality and appearance. He must also figure out the mystery behind the visions he's now getting. Timeline from his sixth year upto his 20th age, OWPW slash! Discontinued. Sorry guys ; ;
1. Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: What was the _real_ reason why Percy left the Weasley's? Why did he do all the things he did? Timeline starting from his sixth year and up, slash.

Pairing: PW/OW PC/MF

A/N: This is the first installment to the Blood Series. I've been wanting to do this since forever! 8D In this first part of the series it's calmer and has little action (er…not the perverted way). I'm still not sure if I should write a third part but there will definitely be a sequel. I know I'm gonna regret putting this fic up so soon when I've got...like chapter five up X( oh well

Enjoy de fic!

* * *

_**Chapter One:** Help Me_

* * *

_Dear Penny_

_I need help. I'm not sure how to explain this briefly seeing as this would make everything even more confusing than it already is, besides since I need your help then I have to explain everything thoroughly, I feel like I'm rambling but really I'm more frantic and afraid than I sound._

_It started early one morning a few days ago. I was having a dream about getting to be Minister of Magic (great dream, that was), it was a simple dream, really. I was signing papers for new laws and new businesses and stuff, I even had you as my WIFE! (gag!) What a sight right?_

_Anyway, when I got up to a part where I was becoming ruler of the world (weird even for me), the dream changed. I was standing in the middle of a battle field. This was the part that really scared me._

_I saw Ron and that Hufflepuff first year, Finch-Fletchley I think was his name. Anyway, the weird thing was that they were fighting each other, everyone else was already dead and I was trying not to pass out, I wouldn't look at myself because I was afraid that I looked like I'd been fighting the Whomping Willow._

_Anyway, the fight got worse and I felt the ground underneath me sinking, I looked around and saw that the whole land was sinking underwater. In the end when Ron and Finch-Fletchley were on the ground practically dead, I saw the strangest thing._

_They held hands! And they were **crying!** Can you believe it? They said something to each other that I couldn't hear and they died. The other weird thing that happened was that they both exploded in different lights, Ron's was black and Finch-Fletchley's was dark red, they soared to the sky and before I could drown in the ocean (remember the land was sinking), I woke up._

_The dream wasn't even close to weird from what I woke up to._

_When I woke up, I was still dead afraid and shocked by the dream, I felt a burn at the back of my neck, you know like when you blush, but this one felt stronger. As usual I ignored the dream and expected myself to forget it, it didn't work so I just decided to go brush my teeth, it was almost breakfast anyway._

_So I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The minute I stood up from my bed I felt shorter, my pajamas even felt large, like the legs of my pants were dragging on the floor large. I tried to ignore this too. I didn't even look in the mirror until after I spit out my toothpaste._

_When I did I nearly fainted, literally, I had to sit down on the toilet to calm myself. You won't believe this (I hope you do though), my whole body changed._

_My hair was all messed up and pointing in all directions (it took forever to comb it back to normal) and it was a shade darker, like pure red not ginger red. I really had gone shorter, and I seemed to have lost some weight as well, I was so slim that I almost thought I turned into you!_

_I also seriously doubt I'll ever get any facial hair anytime in the future (mind you I wasn't planning to anyway). Everything besides my eyebrows and lashes are gone, the hair I mean. There's none on my arms and legs, including the tiny ones on my face. The only hair I have are the ones on my head, brows, and lashes. Even the hair on a **certain part** of my body's gone too! (I don't think you needed to know that, I'll excuse you to vomit if you want)._

_My freckles vanished as well, shame really; I've grown rather fond of them. But now my skin looks like the moon, I almost thought I became a veela until I remembered I wasn't blond, kinda sucked to realize that since I almost did a happy dance._

_The strange thing was that I didn't feel angry at the change, just shocked and slightly annoyed but not fully mad._

_A got a headache that dulled on the whole day. I couldn't come down to dinner or anything, besides how could I? The minute I'd face my family they wouldn't even recognize me, and I didn't want to give Fred and George another thing to tease me about._

_So I stayed locked in my room and told my parents a string of lies about an important assignment on potions, laughable really, I finished it in practically five minutes on the first day of vacation!_

_Well, the next day the headache was gone but I still wasn't too keen on going down to breakfast. I decided to tell my parents what happened._

_I was just at their door when I heard them speaking in hushed tones, kind of funny since I could hear them so easily. I was about to leave them alone until I heard my name. So I continued listening. You may gasp at my nosiness._

_It turns out they were worried about me becoming a magnar. I didn't find out much except that they cough up all oftheir blood if they don't find their mate or if they're rejected. You can tell that was their particular worry. They kept saying how they knew I'd be one since I'm so engrossed in books and learning._

_I'm not a magnar by the way so don't you start worrying too._

_The headache that I got turned out to be the impact of information entering my brain, pretty fascinating if you ask me. By the end of the day I knew exactly what I was. A Dark Magnar._

_At first I was confused that I knew what I was because the word just came to mind, but then, with all the knowledge that was suddenly stored in me, I realized that it was true, and that I knew everything that dealt with that specie._

_Unlike regular magnars, dark magnar's have the emotion to be annoyed, impatient and deeply upset (magnar's have no ability whatsoever to be angry), that's why we were given the name Dark Magnar, because we dwell on negative emotions. We also have the tendency to want to be **alone **with our mates; we don't want connection to other people very much. It's hard for me since I love my family very much but I don't have to the urge to spend a whole day with them, I'm not trying to be a git but it's in my instincts so technically it's not my fault._

_I found out I had the ability of Mask. It's a power where I can turn back to my old self and act like my old self. I haven't completely mastered it; I can only keep it up for about an hour so I usually just stay out of my room for only breakfast, dinner, and the bathroom._

_So far everything's going smoothly, no one suspects a thing (I didn't tell mum and dad, didn't want to worry them). I know this will sound crazy, but can you help me get out of here?_

_I've been fighting the urge to write you this letter because I know the reason's outrageous but I really want to leave, these stupid Dark Magnar instincts are killing me, it wants me to find my mate but it won't even give me a clue, it's very frustrating with all that's going on here. I nearly killed myself with one of dad's muggle objects because of the pressure._

_Please help me. I don't want to be here anymore, it's too noisy, there's too many people, to top it all off my mate's no where near me, I can't get a clear scent of him. I've been spending hours thinking of plans to get out but they each sound more stupid than the last._

_Running away was my first thought until I realized my parents would find out where I went and they'd bring me back. Visiting someone would be a dumb idea too if I stayed too long. I even thought about going to Azkaban because I'd really be away from them. Playing dead kept coming across my mind but that would hurt my parents and I don't want that, I'd rather they never want to see me again._

_Isn't it funny? I have all this knowledge but I can't think up a single good plan that would separate me from my family._

_Lately I've been getting these absurd ideas. I bet it's my D.M. instincts but I'm beginning to feel that with me gone my family's better off. If you think about it, it's true. I mean I've been such a know-it-all in the family. Bill and Charlie were just as smart as me yet everyone loved them because they didn't act like over-achievers, they were each unique and popular. Having a know-it-all like me is no good, so I might as well just, I don't know, fade away?_

_I'm sorry, don't pay attention to that paragraph, I shouldn't have even written it. You don't have to help me, but it would be very much appreciated. I told you all of this since you're the only one I can trust at the moment, plus you know me so much you're practically a sister to me. Again, please help, I don't know what to do._

_See you at school_

_Percy_

_P.S.: Harry just arrived with Fred, George and Ron in that bloody flying car! God I wish I was with them for the ride!_

Cracking his knuckles, the redhaired Weasley leaned back in his chair, sighing at the sound of his mothers' angry voice downstairs. Sometimes his younger siblings were such _idiots!_

Folding the long piece of parchment, Percy tied the letter to the waiting Hermes. Opening the window his owl flew off into the early morning sky.

"I hope she helps," he whispered. Looking down he watched his brothers and Harry de-gnome the garden.

* * *

Short ass first chappy T.T It'll get longer though because it'll be a timeline until Percy's like twenty. Review please! 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Wow I didn't expect this much feedback! :) thanks guys!

**leftoversushi**: thank you!

**Silver Mirror**: thank ya!

**Starrarose**: I've had the idea for a while, so yeah, I was hoping it was different :)

**pearlstar**: thank you!!! (big bear hug) I mean I know he was a git in the books but look at what they do to Draco, he's a git too but eveyone loves him (me too lol) and they make him a good person in fics so I'm doing the same for Percy, he needssome justice....lol I think I got a lil patriotic or something XD

**fish057**: thank you! The ending I'm still wondering on, but it'll definitely pic up on the sequel

**Kitty**: thanks mucho!

**Sam Taylor**: I doubt you're reading this, but this IS a fanfic, it's not going to be fully based on the book so I guess I already shot it dead

**Inylan**: YAY you're reading this too! (mondo bear hug!) Genius? (blushes in embarrassment) finally, something I'm good at lol

**insanechildfanfic**: thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**: The Plan_

* * *

_Dear Percy_

_YOU DOLT! I can't believe you didn't write this to me before! I practically ripped my pillow with my teeth in anger! Ugh! How could you!? You don't have to ask me twice, I'll help you, of course I will._

_You had a dream with me as your wife!? I fell off my chair laughing and trying to fight off the urge to be sick! Blegh…_

_Anyway, so you're a dark magnar? Interesting I never heard about them, I tried looking them up but not a single book said anything on it, but I guess I shouldn't worry since you have this extended knowledge (lucky sod!)._

_I have to ask, are you alright? I know you told me to ignore that paragraph but you could have at least crossed it out (though I would have read it anyway). But really, are you feeling alright? You shouldn't talk about yourself that way; you're smart so what's the point of hiding it? Forget your brothers, you're smarter than all of them put together, don't you dare say you should fade away because I will have to go and make a séance to make you return._

_I know you say it's your dark magnar instincts that make you feel that way but I know you. Whenever you've been made fun of you ignore it and keep going, but when you're not in front of people, you're in pain. Don't tell me I'm wrong because I was always there when you were upset and let me tell you that was A LOT. All the same, I DO think your instincts made it stronger up to the point where you can't bear it, am I right?_

_Well, enough of being dramatic, back to business. So you've changed? I would really like to see that XD Are you sexy? At all? Nah, you wouldn't know so never mind! Haha!_

_Now, you said you needed a plan to leave. A__s a matter a fact, I have a bit of an idea._

_I can't let you stay over at my place because then my parents would send you back to your house after like, a month. You're right about the running away thing too; they'll try to find you and get upset if they don't so that's out of the question. And Azkaban!? You're insane aren't you?_

_It is kind of surprising how you can't think of a plan because the one I've got is probably slapping your face right now. I think it's because you have too much information at the moment to concentrate on one thing._

_My plan for you is to have a fight with your parents. It's not as easy as it sounds since you really do love them. You don't have to do this now, I advise you not to do it so quickly. If you really want to be away from your family then try and savor the moment of being with them, wait until the right time when the urge to leave becomes too much._

_I'm not sure what the reason for your fight should be yet, but it has to be something that will really hit home. For now, you can have a few disagreements with your brothers (and sister) just so they get angry with you up to the point where they're annoyed to have you as their brother._

_If you truly want to do this, then you have to be strong. I know you hate rejection (the old you anyway) so if you do this then there's no turning back (that sounded kind of cliché…). If you have any problems, like you're upset or something, then owl me (even if it's late at night)._

_See you soon!_

_Penny_

_P.S.: Your dad's flying car right? I wish I'd been there too, must've been fun._

"_A_ _Study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,_" Ron said, reading the title to the random book Percy grabbed to hide the letter, "that sounds _fascinating_…"

"Go away," he snapped immediately, hiding his blushing face with the small book. If only he read the title before he snatched it!

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out….He wants to be Minister of Magic…" his brother muttered to Harry and Hermione as they walked away.

Folding the letter and stuffing it in his pocket, Percy tossed thebook back to its shelf. _Ambitious am I?_ He thought heatedly as he stomped away.

"Percy!"

Turning to the voice he nearly fell over as Penelope attacked him in a huge hug. "Penny!" he said in a startled voice, his glasses in danger of falling over, "I didn't know you were here!"

"Well neither did I, did you get my letter?" she muttered, pulling back from the embrace. Her friend nodded, "well?"

"I'll do it."

"You'll WHAT!?"

"Shh!" he pressed his hand against her mouth, "not so loud, come on, let's talk somewhere private," he looked back to his scattered family and saw them watching the book signing of Gilderoy Lockhart, "they won't notice," he murmured more to himself as he walked Penelope up the stairs.

When they reached the second floor they noticed it was empty, save for the two people thumbing through shelves. The two prefects hid themselves in the darkest corner of the farthest shelf.

"How long have you been…you know…like this?" the blonde motioned to Percy's form.

"I've gotten better at it, I can stay like this for a few hour-," with that said he became shorter and thinner, his hair became ruffled and darker, his skin paled and his glasses slipped of, nearly smashing to the ground if Penelope hadn't grabbed him, "guess time's up," he breathed out, leaning forward and landing on his friend, "sorry."

"What happened?" she asked quickly, holding Percy up so he could stand better, "by the way you look _good!_"

"Transforming takes energy from me, I think I forgot to mention that in my letter," he muttered, trying hard to stay awake.

"Here, sit," she helped him kneel down on the floor, "listen, I don't think you should do my plan, I mean you could always say you're off on vacation-"

"No, they'd visit me. It's better if they _don't_ want me back, mum might so I'll have to work harder on that," he sat up a little, his energy returning.

"Oh Percy, you idiot," Penelope shook her head, "do you really want your family against you?"

"No," he murmured, "but it's true, what I said in the letter," he shook his head in shame, "over the years I keep bragging about studying and getting good grades that Ron and the twins think I'm a show off, that I _want _to be Minister of Magic."

"What about Bill and Charlie?" she asked quietly, calming the dark magnar by stroking his hair softly. She always knew what to do when these things happened.

"I don't think they know I exist," he laughed bitterly; "I've been trying to work harder than they ever have but even if I do get the highest grades they don't care. It's like they're naturals at the whole thing, being smart I mean, they don't need to work hard to be liked, I'm trying and it's not working."

Penelope let him lean on her chest as she stroked his back, she heard this many times before and no matter how much she tried to convince him, he still had these feelings.

"If you've changed, and you can never get too angry, then who are you now?" she asked him.

"I don't know," was the answer.

A crash interrupted their quiet peace, making them jolt in surprise. Voices began to rise, it turned out that there was a fight going on between Percy's father and someone else.

"I'd better go," Percy struggled to stand up.

"What? Hold on, you're still too weak," she hurriedly pulled him down but he pulled away and supported himself against the wall. Slowly, he became taller, his hair brightened to ginger, his freckles returned and his skin dulled slightly.

"I'll manage," he said through gritted teeth, he took his glasses from her hand and put them on, "I'll write to you later," he took a few deep breathes and walked down the staircase as casually as possible but practically putting his whole weight against the handrail.

"Was that Weasley?"

Penelope yelped and jumped at the voice. "Flint!" she yelled angrily, swatting him on the shoulder before paling in horror, "how much have you heard?"

"Plenty," the Slytherin said simply.

"I need more of an explanation that just 'plenty'," she glared.

"Oh calm down," he scowled, "you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah right."

"No really, I won't."

"You really think I believe you?" she reached in her pocket and gripped her wand. Who cared about underage wizardry policies anyway?

Marcus noticed this but stayed as calm as ever. "Not really," he shrugged, "who would I tell anyway?"

She opened her mouth to answer then shut it when no name came to mind, "Draco Malfoy!" she blurted out, "he's always insulting the Weasleys."

"Yeah right," scoffed teen, "why the hell would I talk to a first year?"

"Er…Pucey?" she said lamely.

"I won't tell," he brushed passed her and down the stairs leaving the blonde to stare after him in suspicion.

-

Percy sneaked behind the twins in time to see Hagrid split his father and Mr. Malfoy apart. Most likely the fight had to be about how poor their family was which Mr. Malfoy had to have started. Percy sighed and shook his head, sometimes adults were so immature.

Mr. Malfoy threw something at Ginny. "Here, girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you-" he pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip and walked away with his son. Percy frowned at the book Ginny held, something didn't feel right.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid's voice brought him back.

-

_Dear Penny_

_I know it's early (very early) but I needed to write to you. I have an idea. Everyone's beginning to get suspicious about me being locked in my room (the trip to Diagon Alley really tired me out, it's gonna be worse in school) and I keep telling them I'm doing and redoing my homework. I don't think they believe me since this is like the fifth time I told them that._

_You don't have to do this; it's really a very optional choice (heh, I sound like some instruction sheet). You can pretend to be my girlfriend, we don't have to act all lovey-dovey around people, just be around me more than usual (plus it would also give you the chance to make sure I'm ok since you're so motherly to me and everything)._

_The good thing about this would be that it would be secret so there'd be no problems with kissing in front of people. I've also found a spell that can give illusions to people if we're caught in secret, so if they see us, then they'll think we're…coupling!_

_But you don't have to do it, it's just so that no one suspects what's really happening to me._

_Anyway, I'd better go start packing (and show off that stupid prefect badge in front of everyone again)._

_Percy_

_P.S.: I forgot to tell you at Flourish and Blotts, I felt the pull of my mate when I walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies. That narrows down my search to like what? A million?_

Folding the parchment and sticking it in an envelope Percy waited for Hermes to return from her hunt.

-

_Dear Percy_

_Of course I'll help you dummy! And yes this will definitely give me a better opportunity to watch over you. When do we start?_

_-Penny_

_P.S.: I was there with Cho (she's quite annoying, I don't know why I bother with her if she's got that Marietta tailing her all the time) before I met up with you, there were a lot of people there, most of the Slytherin Quidditch team. You don't have to worry if it's Flint because he was at Flourish and Blotts when you changed to your normal self (erm…the D. M. part) and you didn't feel a pull towards him (thank god!). Some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was there, Wood, Johnson, and Spinnet. The others I didn't know. It wasn't very stuffed…I'll explain it to you on the train, this turned out to be a very long p.s._

Smiling at the letter, Percy put the letter in his pocket and looked around the station

Two hands covered his eyes. "Move and you're dead," said a low voice in his ear.

"What?" he squeaked, too nervous to recognize the voice.

"Dolt, it's me!" Penelope turned him to face her, "you got my letter right?"

"Yeah," he pulled out the folded parchment, "thanks, I'm glad you accepted."

"Never mind that, we have to get on the train!" she pulled his arm and dragged him over to the train, nearly forgetting his trunk.

* * *

Whoa, this one felt RUSHY! X( Crud cakes! …Well it was longer than the first chapter…like two or three pages longer… (sweatdrop) review please? Eheh… 


	3. Sixth Year Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Silver Mirror**: Flint's actually gonna be an important character in the story (shrugs) it's part of a lil experiment I'm cooking up hehehehee....

**leftoversushi**: lol XD yay this chapter's longer! Hope you like...though it's kinda boring right now lol

**Switch**: Really!? ().() (biggest bear hug!!!) thankies! and yes it's nice to see Percy fics, I just feel so...well actually I have no idea but it's the same feeling I have for Ron so that's good enough lol

**Susie**: thank you!!

**Jenian Aqua Star**: soz if this came out late, by the way I luv your name!

Enjoy the Chappy!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**: Sixth Year Begins_

* * *

Penelope plopped down on a seat while Percy closed the door to the compartment, casting a silencing charm as well as a locking charm. As soon as he sat down on the seat before Penelope he turned back to his dark magnar form, slumping against the wall.

"How long were you at it?" Penelope said a bit quickly, moving the redhead to lie down in a better position on his seat.

"All morning…from seven o'clock I think," mumbled Percy, closing his eyes.

"Merlin! How long can you stay in that form now?"

"About…ten or so hours…I think it was more, I can't really remember…Penny I'm just gonna go to sleep right now," he took off his glasses and instantly fell asleep before Penelope could protest.

Sitting back down on her seat she crossed her arms and huffed.

The train began to move and the journey to Hogwarts began.

-

This could not be happening. All of the carts, all of them, FULL!

'_I should have come here earlier_,' Marcus thought grumpily though he was barely showing it as he closed the door to another full cart for the thousandth time.

"Neville have you seen Ron or Harry?"

"No sorry, 'Moine."

"Where on earth could they be!?"

"Did you ask Fred and George?"

"I did but they're too busy joking around."

"What about Percy?"

"Isn't he in a prefect meeting?"

Ignoring the conversation, Marcus passed the two second years and went on searching for an empty cart.

'_God, I need some peace and quiet_,' the Slytherin sighed as he opened the next door.

-

Penelope jumped both startled and afraid when the door slid open. What the hell happened to the locking spell!?

"Oh great it's you," she muttered angrily, easily hiding her surprise, "what do you want?"

Much to her annoyance Marcus didn't answer; just walked inside and parked himself next to her. "Peace and quiet," he finally answered.

Penelope blinked, her annoyance going back to surprise. She shook her head and glanced at the sleeping Percy. "Not here, go on and find another compartment this one's…busy!" she tried shoving him off his seat.

"You mean occupied," Marcus corrected, not moving an inch, "jeez you never calm down. I won't bother you anyway," he received a low growl from the blonde, "I _could_ go to another compartment, but I might slip up something about Weasley," he nodded to the sleeping boy.

The Ravenclaw faltered before moving closer to the window with an angry pout. Marcus smirked a little in triumph before crossing his arms and settling himself more comfortably in his seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a prefect meeting?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We're skipping it and I thought you weren't going to bother me."

"Just a question," he shrugged, "you're pretty rude."

"And you don't consider nosing around people's conversations rude?"

"That was an accident," he defended calmly.

"Oh shut up."

-

_It was so cold…so teeth chattering cold…_

_He hugged himself tightly as he walked on through the endless darkness, desperate to find any source of warm light. The light of his mate, he needed him so badly now._

_"Tuh…" he smiled bitterly, just his luck to become a dark magnar, he wouldn't have minded if he would be a regular magnar but a DARK one? They barely survive without their mate! ... no wait ... magnar's themselves don't survive at all without their mate. He shuddered at the consequences of losing one. No wonder they were so rare._

_**'But we live in secret,**' he reminded himself, his shaky legs walking on through the icy doom, '**we can't afford being exposed to anyone**.' There were consequences to that too._

_Before he even saw the small speck of light, he was engulfed in it, his skin warming up to the soothing touches that felt so much like silk. He sighed happily, letting the subconscious of his mate caress him softly._

_"Percy…"_

_"Who are you?" the redhead whispered, his brain feeling foggy with familiarity and his stomach making a back flip at the sound of the voice. Why did this person sound so familiar?_

_"I'm-"_

-

A sudden jerk from the train caused Percy to hit his head against the wall painfully, pulling him awake. He opened his eyes and squinted in the light before he spotted Penelope's sleeping head landing on Marcus's lap who was asleep as well.

How long were they out? He sat up and looked out the window blearily. It was getting dark, and they were almost through the fields.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he snapped his head to the scream. Penelope had awoken and realized where she was sleeping, thus resulting in her screaming and hurriedly jumping back to her seat, practically pressed against the window. Marcus just watched amusedly, "you tried to rape me!"

"Ugh, Merlin," the Slytherin shook his head before stretching his stiff muscles, "you can never get tired with this girl."

"Excuse me!?"

"What's he doing here?" Percy blurted out, feeling more awake and turning back to his old form too late.

"It's all right," Penelope said, relaxing a little, "he knows."

"What?" he turned back and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Well he found out at Flourish and Blotts, I meant to tell you, really, but I forgot."

"You told him!?"

"No! He overheard us, rude bastard," she glared at Marcus.

"By accident," the Slytherin frowned before turning back to Percy, "I won't tell anyone."

"How can I trust you?" his brows knitted in suspicion.

"Dunno," Marcus answered truthfully, "you can use a spell or something, that could work, there's blackmail too but I think I have the upper hand on that one. Then again there is that little hope of me forgetting because I'd have too many things to preoccupy me-"

"If you tell anyone you do realize what'll happen," Penelope said threatening.

"Actually…no," he shook his head offhandedly, pretending to think about it, "but I won't tell, give me a week or something and you'll see that Iwon't slip up anything. Besides, what the hell's a Dark Magnar?"

Percy tried to relax in front of the two bickering teens. But he couldn't, there was that pull again. His mate was nearby…so close…it was getting stronger. He swallowed and gingerly pressed his hand over his heating chest.

"Percy?" Penelope said, getting up from her seat and hurrying over to her friend, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm fi-ARGH!" he doubled over, gripping his chest in pain, it was burning. He needed air, freezing cold air!

The door slid open again, Hermione stood by the door. "Have Harry or Ron passed by here?"

Penelope quickly stood in front of Percy, hiding him from view. "No, we already told you."

Percy peered over the blonde and saw the worried Hermione standing by the doorway. No way, not her! How could his mate be her!? She was too young for him! Even though she _was_ kind of pretty he didn't want to go around with Ron's best friend…that was just…_weird_…but why was the pull coming from her? Did she even feel it? She's supposed to, isn't she? Wait a minute...she was a _girl!_

That's when he noticed someone behind her stumble and pause, bending over with their hand over their chest. There was stifled whimper. The person shook his head and continued to walk on. The pain in Percy's chest slowly ebbed away.

"Well…I know this is really unlikely but…well there's rumors going around that there's been a car flying over the train, if you saw it, was it a turquoise Ford Anglia?"

What? Percy's ears perked up. Wait…no that couldn't be right…could Ron really be that stupid?

'_He's proven it a number times before,_' he rationalized, '_too bad he didn't stay as smart as he was when he was nine_.' He shook his head from the memories and carefully turned to the window.

There was nothing there, just a darkening sky…

His eyes widened when he saw something square flutter into vision as it passed over a cloud…something turquoise…

Ron really _was_ that stupid.

"We haven't seen anything, we'll tell you if we do," Penelope said, trying her best to be kind. Hermione nodded and walked away, muttering along the way.

"URGH! When I get my hands on that Ron!"

Penelope closed the door, let out a held in breath before turning to Percy. "Ok, before Miss Know-It-All interrupted, what happened?"

"I felt my mate-"

"…You mean she was your-Brainy Girl?" Penelope eyes boggled.

Marcus suddenly burst out laughing, his face going red as he doubled over in unstable laughter. Penelope and Percy stared at him in surprise; well Penelope looked a bit miffed.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, gasping for air, "that was just…funny! 'You mean she was your brainy girl'-BWAHAHAHAAAA!" he stamped his foot, laughing so hard that Percy was sure that the few birds outside were flying away from the noise.

"It-"

"HAHAHAAAAA!"

"It wasn't Hermione-"

"Hee hee…heheh."

"It was the person behind her."

"Oh you mean…" Marcus suddenly stopped himself, a smirk slowly crawling over his face.

"You saw who it was?"

"Yes."

"Who was it!?"

"You'll have to find out on your own," he leaned back in his seat, "you said you needed to trust that I wouldn't tell anyone about…what you are. Well, you can give me a week so I can prove to you that I won't tell, and if you don't find out who your mate is by then, then I'll tell you who it is."

"What are-"

"Fine."

"Percy!"

"We might as well agree with it, what have we got to lose?"

"Exposure…"

-

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, standing before the Great Hall.

Percy tuned the headmasters' voice out and let his mind wander to more important things while still looking like he was paying attention.

"To our first years, welcome, and two our older students, welcome back."

He was so close to his mate that time. So goddamn _close_. He laughed in time to a joke Dumbledore said that got everyone else laughing. Why didn't he just go to his mate when he had the chance!

'_He's in Gryffindor, that's all I know,_' he thought to himself, breathing deeply and trying not to be too noticeable in his chest pain. From the corner of his eye he saw Fred and George jeering at him, hm, Dumbledore must have already mentioned prefects.

He sighed and watched as dinner appeared before him.

"Wow this place is so huge!"

He glanced at the small boy next to Hermione. He was gazing up at the enchanted ceiling with an open mouth. Percy gave a small smile; he was never bored of first years.

The pain in his chest started to cool off. He looked around the table but saw no one leaving. He frowned at his empty plate, maybe his mate wasn't in Gryffindor.

The ebbing pain in his chest left him, instead it started tickling him, lightening his mood quickly. He bit his lip to stifle the bubbling laughter, but it was no use, he exploded in laughter, grabbing everyone's attention. The happy sensation diminished and he was left looking at his plate embarrassedly, the back of his neck going red. That was the only place he couldn't disguise, his neck. He just figured it was his mark, like every dark magnar.

After that his chest wasn't burning anymore, but there was the hint of sadness in it, from him or his mate, he didn't know. He looked back at the staff table in time to see Dumbledore and McGonagall leaving with Snape.

"A flying car I don't believe it."

"Unbelievable!"

"Do you really think they did it?"

"What if they get expelled?"

Percy looked around the table and finally saw that everyone was talking animatedly about a flying car. He groaned miserably and shook his head. Ron Weasley, his youngest brother, was the dumbest person on earth!

'_What'll mum and dad say?_' he thought tiredly, piling his plate.

"Percy? Do you think Harry and Ron really did fly the car here?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Knowing how Ron's brain works, yes."

"That's mean! You know Ron's not dumb!"

"Have you _seen_ his grades?" he looked over at her. She looked so tiny compared to all the first years, almost like a baby with an attitude, "besides the only time he was smart was…" he looked down at his plate and played with his potato salad, "never mind."

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"Forget it," he said sharply. The little redhead sighed and began to eat.

"Honestly, the stories these people come up with," scoffed Hermione, "Ron and Harry flying a car here! Ha!"

-

"First years follow me!" Percy called commandingly when the feast ended, "two lines please!"

The small eleven year old children scurried off their seats and walked over to him and the other prefect, all forming two straight lines rather slowly for the dark magnar's liking.

"Come on, quickly!"

"Calm down there Perce!" Oliver patted him on the shoulder. Percy couldn't help it, he doubled over when his chest suddenly heated up, but it wasn't painful, just warm, it went away quickly. He turned back only to see Oliver walking away with Kate and Angelina, talking seriously about what had to be Quidditch tactics.

"Oh my god," he squeaked, realizing what just happened.

"You okay?"

Percy yelped at the small voice before realizing that there were first years waiting to be led to their dorms. Standing straighter and taking a deep breath, he walked out of the Great Hall with the first years behind him.

God this year was going to be awful…

-

It didn't take him long to wait for Ron and Harry to come to the common room, and it wasn't hard to tell if they arrived or didn't, once the portrait door was open everyone went into an uproar and started crowding around at the door. Most of the second years at least.

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled, "inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that for years!"

'_That's true,_' Percy bit back a grin.

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" said the twins.

'_Yeah, me too!_' he tried to keep his face straight and stern as he made his way to the two 'heroes'.

"Got to get upstairs-bit tired," Ron said, pushing his way through the crowd.

"'Night!" Harry called over to Hermione who was scowling.

"Those two-ugh!" the bushy haired girl marched over to the girls dormitory.

The crowd began to dissipate as everyone decided it was time to go to sleep. Percy sighed and looked around the crowd spotting Oliver with Fred and George near the fireplace. Good, he still had time. Hurry up the boy's dormitory he pulled out his wand when he reached hisdormand quickly changed into his pajamas.

"Whoa, what's with all the hurry?" laughed his dorm mate, Nathan, who was changing into his own pajamas in a slower manner.

"I'm very sleepy," he pulled the bed hangings around the bed leaving Nathan with a bewildered look.

"Nutcase," sighed the teen, turning to his own bed.

Percy pulled out his wand and cast a silencing and barrier spell. Pulling the covers over him he took a few deep breathes before releasing his long grip on his disguise and turning back to his true form.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him, panting, he fell back heavily on his pillow and gratefully closed his eyes for sleep.

The door opened and Oliver walked in with another dorm mate, Vincent.

"He went to sleep already?" Vincent said, looking at Percy's bed.

"I know, that guy's gonna get it one of these days," Nathan shook his head; "he doesn't know how to loosen up. So how did your summers go?"

Oliver, who had been staring at the bed because of a faint pull at his chest, turned away and answered the question.

-

_How are you holding up?_

Percygulped down his coffee before pulling out his quill and ink from his bag and writing a message underneath the first.

_Bloody exhausting, I bet you anything that mum willsend Ron a howler, and I think I know who my mate is._

He passed the note behind him, Penelope who had chosen her seat cleverly behind his, received the note and read the message. She squealed and jumped in her seat before writing her message.

_Who_ _is it!?_

_Oliver, I think. I'm not really sure, Angelina and Katie were with him._

_Well what do you know so far about your mate? Do you know if he's a guy or girl?_

_A guy, but I could be wrong, Dark Magnar's sometimes make mistakes when searching for their mates, on their genders I mean._

_Oh I see. Well, Oliver's a cute guy, you two'd make a great couple!_

Percy blushed lightly, the back of his neck going red. _I told you, I'm not sure if it's him!_

_Denial!_

_No, it's called thinking!_

_Right, Denial Sod. Let's not tell Flint about this, after the week when we talk to him again, you'll say you still don't know who your mate is. And if he tells you some other guys name then we'll know he untrustworthy._

_And if he says it's Oliver?_

_I'd still be suspicious but I guess we can temporarily trust him._

_Ok, so it's all set. What are your classes by the way?_

It went on until the end of breakfast, and just as Percy predicted, Ron received a howler from their mother.

"-IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

* * *

Whew! (wipes invisible sweat from forehead) nearly 13 pages, yet it was kind of boring x.x oh well, it's the longest chapter!

Next Chappy!

There will be the little trial on Marcus, should Penny and Percy trust him or not? OOoooOOOooo! lol


	4. Trusted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Pinkypig**: thank you! glad you like it so far! :)

**Silver Mirror**: He'll be playing an important role in the story :) It's about time I start writing a bit about him anyway lol and there's still more Marcus on the way in this chappy too!

**mydracomalfoy**: THANK 'OU! lol

**wonni**: lol thanks! :) here's the new chappy!

**plug in delaney**: really!? Well if no one else is writing then I might as well write faster! XD Ron/Harry's ok, it's not my favorite but I can really fall in love with it if it's written right, which you did lol ;)

**Li**: I actually thought of it as a prequal for Black Blood before I made up my mind on making it a timeline series going from Percy to Ron and maybe Ginny, I'm still not sure :)

**black lambs don't lie**: lol thanks! (bear hug) teehee!

**Chibi-Alania**: It'll all be explained through the story, meanwhile I left a clue as to why Percy waited so long, dunno if it's clear but I hope it helps for now! And yeah :) I was actually planning on making Marcus be with Penelope so YAY for that lol

Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

_**Chapter Four:** Trusted_

* * *

_The warm touches invaded him again, making his heart lift to heaven. Hot breath tickled against his skin, sending tremors up his spine and causing him to arch in pleasure._

_"Percy…"_

_"Oliver?" he breathed out before he was brought into darkness._

-

The alarm clock buzzed into Percy's ears, dazedly bringing him back to the surface of consciousness. Another day begins again, he sat up groggily.

Grabbing his glasses from the night table and flipping them on, he yawned before going very still.

His very messy pure red hair lightened and dulled into a ginger color, his ghostlike skin became spotted with freckles, his legs and torso stretched a little and his crystal blue eyes faded to a duller blue.

Taking a deep breath, he took down the barrier and silencing spell around him and got out of bed. The others were still asleep…that's good…

He glanced over to Oliver's bed. He never had the curtains around him; he always liked the fresh air breezing over him while he slept. Percy smiled slightly as the Gryffindor scratched his head and turned over with a light groan. His head poked out of his covers, to the red head he looked an adorable little boy.

Stopping himself from walking any closer to the unsuspecting boy, Percy sadly grabbed his extra clothes and headed off towards the bathroom, pondering on how he should break it to him.

Would he accept him though?

Stepping in the showers, he sighed as the warm droplets hit against him, soothing his body but not his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Oliver's face would show up, and when he'd open them he'd feel the urge to go to the Gryffindor Keeper and just take him. It was just the second day and already he was going mad.

_'Concentrate on school stuff,'_ he scolded himself as he shampooed his hair, _'concentrate!'_

What were today's classes? Transfiguration…care of magical creatures…DADA…doesn't Oliver have Ancient Runes with him-

Percy shook his head violently, smacking it as well. _'Think about classes!'_

"Oh you're up already, as usual," came the sarcastic voice of Nathon as he entered the bathroom.

Percy smiled behind Nathan's back, it wasn't his fault he was a morning person.

-

"How are you feeling?" Penelope murmured to Percy as the walked briskly to their class.

"Crappy," was the answer, "even in this form it's hard to be in control whenever HE'S around."

"Oh, poor dear," the blonde said in a mock mother tone, "then tell him!"

"Not yet, school's just started," he frowned, walking faster and leaving Penelope bewildered.

"Is something wrong?" she jogged to catch up with him, "there's really no harm in it, Perce. Oliver's a sweet guy, he'll understand."

"I know that," he sighed, slowing down a little once they reached Transfiguration, "but it's my D.M. instincts, it feels unsure."

"What do you mean?"

"They can scent out my mate…but they're not sure it's my right mate, it sort of protects me from getting hurt."

"Oooh…I wish I were a Dark Magnar," they sat at the back of the class for once.

"It would suck," he grinned lopsidedly at her, "if you get rejected, for the rest of your life you'll live in depression and eventually commit suicide. Any kind of magnar isn't supposed to exist without a mate."

The Ravenclaw paled. "No wonder your parents said they were worried about you being a magnar."

"Yep," he tuned out McGonagall's voice, "if the mate of a magnar doesn't need a mate for life then it wouldn't feel that much of a pull towards the magnar, so getting it fall in love with a magnar is like naturally falling in love which is tough on the magnar."

"Can anyone tell me what the Parenius Spell is used for?" McGonagall asked.

Percy raised his hand, "it's used for transforming an object into a tea set without having to say the spell."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor, now today we will be using these balls of yarn…"

The Dark Magnar tuned out the professor's voice again. He didn't need to know this; he already looked over everything during the summer.

-

Something strange was happening. Oliver tried to pay attention to Sinistra that afternoon but his mind kept wandering elsewhere. _'Concentrate!_' he berated himself, stopping himself from doodling a quaffle, _'what's wrong with you, Oliver!? PAY ATTENTION!'_

Looking down at his notes, he put and hand over his eyes and grumbled swears under his breath when he noticed it was completely blank, save for the few doodles scattered around. Great, class was almost over and he wrote zero notes, what if they came up on a test!?

He blinked confusedly, why would he be worried about tests? There were more important things to worry about, like Quidditch!

"Pastenar," someone whispered, tapping a blank area on Oliver's doodled paper. Black ink spurted out of the wand and onto the paper, before Oliver could kill the guy for ruining his paper, the ink formed into words on the paper, they were the notes to the class.

He looked next to him in time to see Marcus put away his wand while writing down notes, no one seemed to notice that he just used magic during class, not even Sinistra. Oliver frowned, why would the Slytherin give him notes?

"Thanks," he said uncertainly.

"Better get ready for Quidditch," the raven head responded. The Gryffindor just stared in bafflement.

This year's going to be interesting…

-

As days began to fly away, Oliver's strange wandering mind went back into shape as Quidditch season kept filling his mind through classes. For a while now he had been thinking up on new strategies against all the houses, they couldn't lose, it was _perfect._

Which was why on Saturday morning, the burly boy had got dressed in his Quidditch robes, waking all of his sleepy teammates in order to head down to the field. He didn't notice that he had awoken another person.

"Whassamatter?" Harry said groggily, looking up at Oliver blearily.

"Quidditch practice! Come on!" Oliver said excitedly.

The small Seeker looked out the window sleepily before turning back. "Oliver, it's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly!" his eyes gleamed, "it's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go. None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the market this year!"

Harry rolled out of bed, yawning as he searched for his Quidditch robes.

"Good man, meet you on the field in fifteen minutes," and he ran off, out of the dorm.

Yes! They were going to win the cup fair and square for sure this year. He practically skipped out of Gryffindor Tower in his excitement.

Percy watched him leave from the doorway to the boy's dorms. His chest felt so light, he could feel his mate's happiness inside him, he wanted so much to join him in his joy, so much…

He let out a shaky sigh before making his decision. Closing his eyes, he smoothly switched from his real self, to his old self. Maybe he could tell him after the match, he walked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

-

Percy sat impatiently on his seat on the stadium, how long was it going to take for the team to come out? The sun was already fully up and breakfast was beginning to end, according to his watch.

"What's with the grumpy face?" someone giggled, startling the red head. Penelope sat down next to him.

"I'm waiting for the team to start practicing, they haven't come out yet," he mumbled, "blimey are they building a second home in there?"

"So your D.M. instinct's confirmed that Oliver's really your mate?"

"No," he muttered, "I came here on my own," he blushed lightly. His friend let out a mock gasp.

"Has Percy Weasley fallen in love?" she put a hand over her heart in shock, "has apocalypse really come!?"

"Shut up," Percy grumbled, the back of his neck reddening, "oh, here they come!" The Ravenclaw giggled at the excitement on her friends face, he never got excited about anything lately, so the smile on his face made her happy as well. She never liked it when Percy was depressed.

The beginning of practice went out well. The players practiced new moves, and the first year with mousy hair was taking pictures of them. Even Ron and Hermione were watching too.

It wasn't until the Slytherin team arrived that everything went downhill.

Percy and Penelope watched despondently as Oliver started yelling about having the field booked for the day, and then Marcus saying that _they_ had it booked to train their new Seeker, Malfoy.

"That is so like him," Penelope muttered heatedly, watching as the Slytherins showed their Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, "_buying_ his way into the team like that, I mean, does the little git have any talent? At all?"

"Sharp tongue?" Percy shrugged, watching fearfully as Ron and Hermione started arguing with them as well.

"How dare you!" Alicia shrieked suddenly.

"What?" the Ravenclaw blinked, "what just happened?"

"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood-Ron no!" he stood from his seat, stretching out his hand futilely as his younger brother pulled out his wand.

A green spark ignited from his fingertips, hitting Ron's wand just as it made a bang. The result was that Ron lay on all fours, belching something dark that looked horrifyingly like slugs.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Penelope put a hand over her mouth, her face turning green.

Percy didn't hear her; he was too busy looking at his hands in disbelief. How did he _do_ that!? That couldn't have been wandless magic could it?

He looked back at the scene with wide eyes. Ron was being taken away with Harry and Hermione while Colin tried to take a picture of Ron's belching, and the Slytherins were all howling with laughter. Percy nearly growled in annoyance when he spotted Marcus, but he stopped himself.

The Slytherin looked like he was _forcing_ himself to laugh. It sounded nothing like the laughter he had during the train.

"I'm going to _kill_ Flint when I get my hands on him!" Penelope roared angrily, "come on we'd better go," she looked back at Percy but he was gone, "Percy?" she looked around in time to see part of his robes disappear from the exit.

The red head rushed down the stairs, failing in controlling the Dark Magnar inside him. "Stop!" he muttered angrily, "this isn't the time!"

_'My mate needs comfort!'_ said a mournful voice in his head.

"Not now! He's angry!" he argued, grabbing the railing tightly, his legs carried on, pulling him with them and causing him to fall down the stairs the rest of the way.

_'Must comfort! Must comfort!'_

"He doesn't need comfort right now! He's angry!" Percy said desperately as his legs ran towards the entrance to the changing room.

_'You want to comfort him too! Don't deny it!'_

They reached the door and before Percy could continue shouting at himself, the Dark Magnar in him took over his voice box as soon as Oliver stomped over.

"Uh-Oliv…" his voice faded when the Gryffindor brushed past him. In an instant he felt anger heat up painfully against his chest.

Oliver must have felt the pang of sadness sweep over him because he turned around sharply only to find no one at the doorway. That was weird…he could have sworn Percy was right there. He turned back to the showers, mentally hitting himself for taking up so much time on the strategies, if he hadn't then the team could have gotten a bit more training done.

Meanwhile Percy was sitting against the wall next to the door to the changing room, taking deep breaths as he finally got control back. The Dark Magnar's voice was gone, but he could feel its pain at not being able to comfort Oliver.

"Come on," someone grabbed his arm and helped him stand, "you'd better get out of here before someone notices."

Percy looked at the person weakly as they hurried towards the exit. "Flint?"

"Hurry up," he opened the door, "can you walk the rest of the way?"

"I'll take him," said a sharp voice. The two looked over to see Penelope striding over to them in quick speed, she was glaring daggers at Marcus, "why don't you run along and continue laughing about the slug belching," she put an arm around Percy's waist to help him walk. For a second she regretted what she said because of the flicker of hurt passing Marcus's eyes.

"Just go before anyone sees," he said firmly, closing the door.

"I'll never be able to figure that sod out," Penelope muttered irritably as she helped Percy walk back to Hogwarts.

"He could be trusted," he mumbled.

"Whatever," she sighed.

-

The rest of the day was uneventful; Percy and Penelope spent their time in the library finishing up on some homework. It wasn't until later the next day when they returned to the library that they found Oliver looking up something and Marcus sitting by himself at the back of the library doing his homework.

"Let's come back later," Percy said, eyeing Oliver warily as he took a few steps back.

"Stop it," Penelope grabbed his wrist, "you're acting like a bloody wanker!"

"But-"

"Percy," she said testily.

"…Fine," he hissed, wrenching his hand from the blonde, he quickly turned and ran to the door only to have Penelope grab him by his robes and dragged him to a table, "_Penny!_" he whined, flailing his arms to the door helplessly.

"Don't be such a baby, sit," she ordered, pointing to the chair. The prefect reluctantly sat down, "now," she sat down herself, "onto business."

"Business?" Percy finally spotted Marcus, "oh…it's the end of the week."

The Slytherin calmly put down his quill, "didn't tell a soul, not even a ghost," he said, eyeing the Bloody Baron as he floated through a wall.

"Really?" Penelope narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I brought veritaserum with me-"

"You _what_!?" Marcus and Percy gaped.

"Stole it from Snapes office," she pulled out the small bottle from her bag, hiding it behind the stack of notebooks she pulled out as well.

"Really?" Marcus looked impressed, "you're more Slytherin than I thought."

"Drink it," she slid the potion over to him, ignoring the comment. To the prefect's surprise the Slytherin shrugged and drank the potion in one gulp without hesitating. Percy looked around; no one seemed to notice this at all, not even Madame Pince.

"Did you tell anyone about Percy's…er…condition?" Penelope questioned, looking a little nervous and excited about the truth potion being drunk.

"No," Marcus answered flatly.

"Will you keep it a secret?"

"Yes."

Percy let out a sigh of relief before looking over at Penelope. "Ok, questioning's over."

"Wait," she whispered, frowning slightly before speaking again, "if you could have told anyone, who would you have told?"

"No one."

"Why?"

"There's no one to talk to."

Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor raised their eyebrows. "Ok…um…" Penelope took a few seconds to think of another question, "did you think that Ron Weasley's slug belching was funny?"

"No, it was really disgusting."

"So why did you laugh?" Percy remembered how the Slytherin looked when he laughed yesterday, it looked so forced.

"I laughed so that no one would notice how I really felt about it."

"What do you mean? Do you disguise yourself in front of everyone?"

"Yes, except you two."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What color underwear are you wearing?" Percy suddenly asked. Penelope gave him a look of amusement and shock.

"Navy blue."

"Right," Penelope tried not to laugh, "erm…oh! Do you support you-know-who?"

"No."

"Why?" she frowned, surprised at the answer.

"He's a raving lunatic."

"Is that why you disguise yourself then?"

"Yes."

"I get it," Penelope said to herself, "no wonder…"

"Marcus, if you swear to keep this a secret," Percy said seriously, "then can you give Oliver less of a hard time?"

"Not in Quidditch," was the answer, "Pucey would notice."

"What do you mean?" he nearly yelled causing Penelope to look over at Pince nervously, she seemed to be preocupied with checking out a bunch of books from Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"My parents made him make sure that I'm not acting out of line, he'll owl them if I'll ever be nice to anyone."

"What the hell?" Penelope made a face, "why?"

"They want to make sure that I'll be good enough serve you-know-who when he comes back," he blinked, shook his head and groaned lightly, "damn, I got a headache," he muttered, caressing his temples. Penelope and Percy remained silent.

You-know-who? Coming back? That's impossible, he's gone, for twelve years he was gone! The two frowned; hoping that what they feared wasn't true…there's so many ways for Him to come back…

"What color's my underwear?" Marcus asked, looking amused, "that was an interesting question."

"Couldn't help it," shrugged Percy, grinning a little. He knew he could trust him now, and knowing that he was truly showing himself to them made him feel a little special.

"One more thing," Penelope asked, grinning, "who was the person you thought was Percy's mate?"

Marcus looked a bit surprised before his face broke into a smirk. "Wood."

* * *

Blegh! Y.Y the scenes felt like they were rapidly changing! ARGH! …Well there you have it, chappy four! XD

I feel like this came out kinda boring X( crudders…unfortunately (sweatdrop) it'll get even more interesting when they're in their seventh year…I'll try and make the chapters in between interesting and…less rushy…:S review please!


	5. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Silver Mirror**: I'm starting to like him too :) I was never interested in him until I started writing him in this fic X) so YAY for that lol

**Nightlit**: I know T.T I hate when people make Percy the bad guy in most fics (sobs) just as much as Ron too (sobs again). I'll try and make more scenes with Marcus like tha, especially in the next chapter :) and yes I have a bit of a Justin obession lol, I wanted to make an odd pairing with him and I just fell in love with the guy! He's adorable! (pinches his cheeks)

**A/N:** the chapter turned out to be a lil angsty XP but it'll all clear up in the next chapter...hopefully

* * *

_**Chapter Five:** Falling_

* * *

"There's been an attack," Marcus said calmly, sitting down before Penelope and Percy. They were the few students that were sitting in the library that Halloween night.

"Attack?" Percy perked up. An attack? Was Oliver…?

Marcus seemed to notice the redheads panic because he immediately said, "don't worry, Wood's fine, it was Mrs. Norris."

"Uh…who would want to attack Filch's cat?" Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno," shrugged the Slytherin, "she was hanging on a torch by her tail," Penelope winced, "and there was this message on a nearby wall, 'the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware' kind of creepy right?"

"Chamber of secrets," the Gryffindor prefect said slowly, as if he were repeating something impossible, "the secret chamber that Salazar Slytherin made?"

"That's what it was?"

"Yeah, I read about it in the unedited version of Hogwarts: A History. Why would someone put a message on a wall like that? They need to go to St. Mungo's."

"Well, I see what you mean," he crossed his arms on the table casually, "the message was written in blood, and your brother and his two friends were the first found there, pretty suspicious don't you think?"

"Which brother?" he asked, paling. What was the point of asking these things when he already knew who this 'brother' was? Still…he was hoping he'd be wrong…

"Ron Weasley of course, that kid's been getting in so much trouble, I doubt the twins can ever be in so much danger as him," he scratched his head, "anyway, Dumbledore took him, Potter and the Granger girl away for a more private conversation, just thought I'd let you know, what with him being your brother and all."

"Thanks," muttered Percy, "mother's going to kill him…"

"Not unless you don't tell her," Penelope said calmly, looking down at her notes, "damn…I got an ink blot all over that stupid dwarf's name," she started shuffling through her bag.

"Mum will find out sooner of later."

"Ah," she sat up triumphantly holding an All Purpose Eraser, "I'm telling you, don't tell her, this'll all sort out in the end so don't gripe about it," she gently rubbed the eraser over the ugly blotch on her notes.

"But Ron-"

"Will hate you for life if you owl your mum," she eyed her erased work before dipping her quill in her ink and went back to writing, "…or he'll hate you more than he does n-" she paled and quickly looked up at the slightly hurt Percy, "sorry!"

Marcus watched silently at the interaction between the two long time friends. For the past few days all he could do at the moment was observe them and sometimes throw in a bit of his opinions along the way. He knew he hadn't fully gained their trust as a true friend, but at least this was enough for now. He wondered why he felt this way, why he treasured these two as friends even though they were still getting used to the fact that he was on their side. Maybe it was because he never got tired of them, that _was_ partially true.

Penelope never stopped herself from saying what she wanted to say even though it would end up in a bad way. That and the fact that she had the feral energy of a lion ready to kick your ass if you got it pissed off. She was very close to Percy obviously, and Marcus admired the way she always mothered him all the time. She scolded him too whenever he did something wrong, but that didn't bother him, at least he knew that she cared enough to tell him off on the things he did wrong. Actually, it seemed that she silently took the role of being their mother, it was…nice. He smiled slightly at the warm feeling, it was…nice…nice to know that someone cared.

Percy…he wasn't the person Marcus thought he was. Percy was smart, but he didn't show it off to Penelope and Marcus like he did to everyone else, he was a bit on the shy side but had a bit of spunk to him that randomly came out at the right time. He had the feeling that there used to be a close connection with him and Ron, why else would he suddenly panic and feel defeated whenever there was the news that the youngest brother did something wrong? He seemed tired too, both out of Ron and something else that Marcus couldn't put his finger on…maybe it was Oliver, after all, he _was_ his mate. Or maybe it was too much schoolwork…

"S'ok," muttered Percy, attempting to smile, it twitched a little but nothing else was said.

What _had_ happened between Percy and Ron? Marcus wondered as he pulled his own books out.

-

Oliver stared into the fire in thought, chin resting on his knuckles, elbows resting on his knees. Christmas was slowly approaching and that annoying itch in his chest just wouldn't go away, it kept coming up in random moments, mostly at Quidditch practices and a few of his classes. He was starting to get afraid that the problem wouldn't be solved when the first game came up. He went to Madam Pomfrey once about it but she couldn't find anything wrong with his skin, lungs, muscle or ribs, what the hell was happening to him then?

He let out a stifled whimper as the itch in his stomach grew in heat, burning his chest painfully. Gingerly putting a hand over his chest he tried to wait it out as usual.

It wouldn't go away. Actually, the pain gave him an odd feeling that there was someone behind him. Going by his instincts, he turned around in time to see Parvati nearly getting knocked over as Percy ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

That's weird. Oliver sighed in relief and confusion. The pain was gone but a wave of sadness erupted inside him. Frowning slightly, he decided to go upstairs; maybe Percy knew what was wrong with him.

-

The Gryffindor Prefect lay curled in his bed, a hand over his mouth to stifle any sobs that would escape him. No one was in the dorm so he let go of his grip on the Mask and turned back to his true form. He felt weak, but at the same time he felt guilty.

How could Ron say that to him? Did he really not care about Ginny?

He bit his lip behind his hand and closed his crystal blue eyes. He cared about Ginny, he worried about her safety, why did Ron say he didn't?

_"**You** don't care about Ginny; **you're** just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy!"_

_'But I don't **want** to be Head Boy,'_ the Dark Magnar trembled, his teeth digging into his bottom lip in an effort to keep in control, _'not anymore.'_

What's _wrong_ with Ron? Why was he being such a jerk to him now? Why did it hurt so much?

_'What did I ever do to him?'_ he tried to drift off to sleep, barely noticing the heat on his chest grow slowly, _'Ron…be your old self again please…'_

The door opening made him stiffen and snap his eyes open. Who was that? He didn't dare turn…not when he was like this. He finally noticed the burning in his chest. Oliver.

"Hey, Perce?" yes, that was definitely him, "I need your help, I keep getting these pains in my chest, Madam Pomfrey says I'm fine but…are you ok?" the Scotsman looked at the curled boy in concern.

_'Mate…'_ a sad voice in Percy said.

_'Shut up,'_ the bespectacled boy said sharply, the hand over his mouth tightening, his other hand gripping the sheets. Go away Oliver, not now…not yet…

"Percy!" he grabbed his shoulder but pulled back when the other boy flinched, "Perce?" he looked worried again, "should I call for help? Are you ok?"

Percy quickly nodded, cursing himself mentally for being so careless about taking down the Mask. Why? Why? WHY?

"Well," Oliver looked uncertain, "See, I came to you for some help…I have these pains in my chest, I went to Pomfrey but she says there's nothing wrong. I was wondering if you could help because…well Quidditch season's coming and," he let out a chuckle, "I don't want to go playing with an annoying itch in my chest."

Annoying? Percy looked at the bed sheets sadly. Then that means _he_ was annoying. Did the whole world hate him? He squinted his eyes shut, suddenly wishing he were dead.

Of course he was annoying. Ron said it, the twins said it, hell even Bill and Charlie said it. Ginny…they barely ever talked but he had a feeling…

_'I'm annoying…'_ his eyes darkened, _'as always.'_

"Percy?"

-

Penelope sighed as she dumped a pile of books tiredly on the table before settling down herself. Running a hand through her curly blonde hair she grabbed the first book on the pile and skimmed through the contents.

"Vampire…Veela…Werewolf…Angel…" she muttered, her brow furrowing as her finger raced down the contents breezily, "mate, mate, mate."

She yelped with a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Calm down, Pince will have our throats."

"Flint!" she hissed under her breath irritably, trying to regain composure, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he sat down next to her, "what the hell are you _doing?_ Do you really take all those classes?"

"_No!_" blushed the Ravenclaw, grabbing another book, "I'm looking up on anything that's similar to Dark Magnars."

"Oh. Mind if I help?"

"No, go ahead," she muttered, waving languidly to the stack, "knock yourself out."

The Slytherin took a book and opened it before him. He just stared.

What the hell was he supposed to look for that was related to Dark Magnars?

"You guys never told me about Dark Magnars," he glanced over at her, "can you give me a bit of a clue about them?"

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's just…we never had much time to explain on anything."

"Then tell me now, it's getting kinda lonely being left in the dark," he turned to her, ready for a long explanation.

"I don't know much, Percy found out about it by an increase of brain cells or something, and I know he didn't tell me everything," she sighed, folding her hands over her book, "what I _do_ know is that Dark Magnars are creatures that dwell on negative emotions, regular magnars don't have the ability to be mad. Well, Percy's D.M. instincts tell him that Oliver's his mate, the way he found out about that is the pains of emotions running over his chest."

"His chest?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," she shrugged, "so far Percy's power is Mask, I think there's another one but I can't remember…I don't _think_ there is but…well for a while his D.M. instincts keep telling him to depart from his family, separate completely."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he says it's because of the noise and so many people."

"But we're people; he seems to get along with us pretty well."

"I know," she looked down at her hands, "I don't get that either…but he doesn't want to leave his family, he loves them but it's his instincts you know? I've already set up a plan for him to leave but now I'm having doubts, I think he is too, I mean have you seen his reactions to whatever Ron's doing?"

Marcus nodded thoughtfully. There it was again. Ron Weasley. "Exactly what happened between those two? I've noticed Percy gets this sad look whenever the kid's mentioned, it's more pained than when his other siblings are mentioned."

To his surprise Penelope blushed in embarrassment. "Percy's gonna kill me, he told me not to tell anyone about that."

"I won't tell," He said automatically, "I promise."

The blonde hesitantly started again. "…Well…um…a few years ago Percy and Ron used to have this really tight brotherly bond, somewhere along the way Ron distanced himself from him, it's weird, I keep asking Percy what was wrong but he wouldn't respond. He's never really gone over it; I guess he's still kind of hoping that Ron'll snap out of it."

"Snap out of it?" he frowned. This was new, brotherly bond?

"I dunno. Ron started acting all weird when he started school."

"How?" he questioned, truly interested.

Penelope, however, pursed her lips and 'hmphed!' looking away, "I'm not supposed to tell you all of this so-just start looking for something similar to Dark Magnar mating!"

Sighing, Marcus looked down at his book. Looks like that was all he was going to get right now.

-

McGonagall looked at Percy sternly, a hint of worry in her eyes. "You _do_ know why you're here, don't you Mr. Weasley?"

"No professor," confessed the Dark Magnar.

The Transfiguration teacher sighed and readjusted her glasses before speaking again. "I've noticed a dramatic drop in your grades on all your classes."

"Oh."

There was a pause in which McGonagall looked through the progress report again, as is hoping she was reading it wrong for the thousandth time. Percy waited patiently for her to start speaking again. He looked down at his lap unconcernedly and thought back to his classes.

The Gryffindor head was right, his grades were lowering. In History of Magic he found himself sleeping, in Potions he was too distracted to make the potion right, his notes were getting shorter with even lesser energy, he barely turned in his homework anymore, and he never paid attention in classes nowadays.

"Mr. Weasley, are you having problems with your classes?" McGonagall spoke again. The teen shook his head lightly, "any…personal problems?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," the prefect lied softly.

"Then why, may I ask, are you _failing_ all of your classes? You dorealize that you can lose your badge for this."

"I know," he said quietly, "I've just been feeling tired lately."

The Deputy Head stared at Percy bewildered. Her best student and prefect was acting…out of character. Usually he got O's in every class, now he'd be lucky if he got a Satisfactory or possibly Unsatisfactory because his grades right now looked like Troll. She took off her glasses, wiped them and replaced them, eyeing her student sharply.

His posture had a defeated look upon it, nothing like the proud and confident Percy Weasley she knew. Something happened, and she demanded to know what.

All Percy said was that nothing was wrong. He was just…tired.

'Tired' made McGonagall worried. What was he tired about?

When the young man left her office she immediately flooed to the headmasters office, informing him about the sudden change in Percy.

"Something happened to him, Albus," she said, pacing the office, a frown on her face, "do you think the attack affected him?"

The aged man was frowning too, fingering his beard thoughtfully. "Teenagers do have their ups and downs. When did this begin?"

"A few days, maybe a week after the attack," she stopped pacing and sat down on the guest chair, "don't you think it's odd? What if this is happening to other students?"

"Has it?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader, Albus," she pursed her lips, "I'm worried though, last terms grades were all Outstanding…he says he's tired, but looks like he's dead."

"Minerva, why do you worry so much for Mr. Weasley?" he quirked an eyebrow, a little twinkle in his eye.

McGonagall flushed in embarrassment before quickly regaining poise. "He's one of my best students, Headmaster, and…well…doesn't he seem more depressed than last year?"

"Hmm," the twinkle started to leave again, "that's true…so you're saying he's fallen into depression? That doesn't sound like Mr. Weasley at all."

"Exactly."

"Well…I suppose it's best to inform his parents then."

-

Percy looked down at his notes disinterestedly, they looked all muddled together. Definitely not his finest handwriting, but he didn't care at the moment.

Looking out the window he could barely see the Quidditch stadium through all the rain. He wanted to go see Oliver play; see him grin that famous contagious grin that he got whenever he won a game.

He looked back down at his notes and let out a shaky sigh. He did go to the game, but he left before it started; after all, Oliver didn't want to have the 'itch' during the game.

A tiny noise escaped his throat, like a whimper in between a gurgle. Setting his quill down, Percy walked over to his bed and lay down. He needed rest, tomorrow or later he'd get over being so upset.

He closed his eyes and quietly drifted off to sleep.

Being a Dark Magnar really made it rough on him.

-

_The door blew open at the swing of his sleek sword, falling to the ground with a creaking thud, spreading a cloud of dust everywhere. He looked around the quiet house calmly, holding his sword tightly and at the ready._

_Cautiously, he wandered up the stairs and spotted part of a faded brown cloak at the end of the hall before it vanished around the corner. Running down the hall he raised his sword, ready to hit his victim._

_Turning the corner he grabbed the hand of his victim just before he walked in another room. Pulling his wrist, he slammed the young man against the wall, his sword pressed lightly against the man's neck who inched his head back a little for fear of the slim sword slicing him faster._

_He was right, this man was a Human, he could smell his sweet scent by it. Why didn't he notice it before?_

_The young man had short brown hair in a hopeless mess; he was taller than his attacker but seemed to have lost his ability to fight even though he was well muscled._

_"I'm not your enemy," he said calmly, looking at his red haired attacker sadly._

_"I have orders," the attacker said softly, a slight pained note in his voice, "why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was afraid you would leave me," he turned his eyes away, "you're a Dark Magnar after all."_

_"But you're a Human," he bit back, holding his sword tighter than he should have, "why didn't **you** kill me?"_

_The young man smiled sadly, he placed a hand behind the shorter man's head and pulled him into a soft kiss. The redhead tried to resist, but gave in like he always did, a tear escaping his closed eyelids. Eventually they pulled away._

_The human gently wrapped a hand expertly over the blade of the sword and lowered it to his heart, "I love you, I always will. We'll start again in another lifetime."_

_"Wh-NO!" he screamed as his secret lover jabbed the blade through his heart, sliding down the wall, his eyes dimmed and emptied, "Quaron…" he trembled, holding the dead body tightly._

_Shakily running his fingers over the mess of brown hair, Fordan pulled back and took out the dagger from his belt. "Another lifetime," he whispered before slicing the dagger through his own heart without hesitation._

-

Oliver snapped his eyes open, breathing deeply. Whoa…what a weird dream. Very Romeo and Juliet…very, very creepy….

What was even creepier was that the Romeo and Juliet were him and Percy! _Percy! _What the hell was THAT about?

From the other side of the dorm he could hear a whimper.

He lifted his head up a little and peered through the darkness spotting a thin shadowed figure step out of bed and walk hurriedly out of the dorm. Curious, Oliver followed.

-

Damnit how could that dream suddenly come up like that? Why did he have to be tortured like this? He needed fresh air, time to think. God he couldn't stand being in the same room as _him_ without being able to have his feelings returned.

Oliver didn't love him…he wondered how long it would take before he'd end up committing suicide. Hopefully not for long, he couldn't bear the pain inside him.

_'Mate!'_ cried the sad voice in his head, _'No! No! I NEED MY MATE!'_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, hands gripping his hair, practically tearing it out.

"Percy!"

He froze, hands still clutching his hair. There was a feeling of surprise running through him; his chest started heating up as his mate walked closer.

"What's wrong?" Oliver reached out to the prefect but never reached him because the redhead took off at a run, "Percy!"

"Leave me alone!" his voice wavered as he pulled the portrait door open and rushed out.

Oliver stood frozen on the spot; he could have sworn he saw a blue tear slide down the prefect's cheek. "Wait a…" he hesitantly followed.

-

His energy was endless. One foot went in front of the other rapidly as he blindly ran through corridors and up staircases, he didn't care if he bumped into Filch, hell he didn't care at all when he nearly knocked Colin Creevey off the stairs, what the hell was the boy doing up so late anyway?

In the end he found himself standing in the Transfiguration classroom, his legs making their way towards the closet. Opening the door he found pillows, cloaks, shoes and other objects stored inside.

His hand reached out and grasped a mirror. His squeezed it so tightly that it broke in his hand and pierced in his skin. What was he doing? His eye widened. He let the smaller pieces fall until he had the biggest piece with a jagged edge. That's when he realized he wasn't in control anymore.

He wanted to kill himself. The Dark Magnar in him wanted to kill himself. These thoughts of suicide weren't his own and he soon found himself dead afraid.

"Penny," he whimpered out, blue tears spilling out of his eyes, "Marcus…he-help," he forced himself to control the hand with the glass but it was shakily getting closer to his heart, his hand was bleeding from his tight grip, blue droplets of blood silently dropped to the floor, "…Oliver…"

His hand began to glow green again.

* * *

And here ends chapter five. Soz for the long wait (and cliffy…), I made the bad ass choice to put up like fifteen stories x.x I'm dying here…but I'll pull through :) because I'm almost done with one fic! Woot! I think I over did it with the 'pity for Percy' thing (sweatdrop) uh...heh! soz about that...dear god I'm falling in love with La Ley, they rock!

Review please!


	6. Mother and Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews

**mydracomalfoy**: That question will probably continue on through the story until it's answered by the sequel (sweatdrops) on the other hand, I'm gonna put in some snippets of the past here and there, not in this one though, sadly

**Silver Mirror**: lol I'm sorry if this chapter took too long (sweatdrop) I'm glad you like it!

**catsncritters**: well here's the new chapter

* * *

_**Chapter Six:** Mother and Father_

* * *

When Penelope first met Percy, it was at the train station right after walking through the barrier, or when she walked through the barrier more like. She was pushing her trolley down the platform to meet with her older cousin. She was just passing the barrier when another trolley suddenly crashed into her and sent her to the floor. Needless to say she was very royally pissed with Percy until he repeatedly apologized and helped her up as well as put her owl back on the trolley. 

They quickly departed after that to meet with their families when they boarded the train. It wasn't until the middle of the ride when she met him again, nervously walking around aimlessly. She was alone in her compartment, she made sure of that, and invited him in. He seemed greatly relieved and apologized again about the accident. It was then that she knew she was going to be with this boy for a long time, she didn't know why but she felt it.

And she was right. Though they were disappointedly in different houses they stuck together like glue, impressed with each others grades and grateful for each others kindness. Through the years she harbored a permanent feeling for the bespectacled boy, nothing romantic, more like a maternal feeling that could rival even Molly Weasley. Percy didn't seem to mind at all; in fact he became a bit dependent on her, mostly when he was in one of his 'phases'.

The motherly feeling kept growing for Penelope until she could feel when something was wrong with Percy even if they were miles away from each other. She couldn't explain how it happened, but it was like she had unknowingly taken Percy as her own child.

Which was why she woke suddenly late at night with a feeling of dread coming over her.

Not denying the feeling, she quietly but hurriedly got out of bed and pulled on a robe and slippers before rushing out of Ravenclaw tower.

Following the pull, she charmed her slippers with the silencing spell and ran down the corridors and stairs before reaching the Transfiguration room and slamming into someone else, sending her to the ground if a hand hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her up right.

"Penelope?"

She looked at the stranger with a startled look. "M-Marcus? What are you doing here?"

Before the Slytherin could answer, the dreadful pull in the Ravenclaw grew; she let out a tiny whimper of worry, realizing that Percy must be in the classroom. To her surprise Marcus paled and ran inside before she did.

Rushing in after him, she froze in shock at the sight.

Percy was standing near the closet, crying blue tears, holding a jagged piece of a mirror that was inching closer to his heart. "S-stop…!" he trembled, the hand holding the sharp piece shaking violently.

Acting quickly, Marcus grabbed the redhead from behind and started whispering things to him, holding the hand with the mirror, keeping it from reaching the Dark Magnar's heart.

Snapping out of her trance, Penelope ran over, nearly tripping on a chair in the way and started talking soothingly to the sobbing Percy while gently prying his bleeding fingers from the mirror. "It's all right, we're here, let it go," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Finally, she got the mirror out of his shaking grasp, her lips started to tremble at what her best friend was about to do. Throwing the mirror across the room she pulled out her wand and healed his wounds as best she could before hugging him tightly, not caring that the side of her face was getting smudged with blue tears.

"Why would you do that?" she cried, tears pouring down like a waterfall, the horror of what just happened becoming real yet far away within every second.

"I-I…" was all Percy could say, his tears becoming normal transparent ones, "I'm…sorry mum."

"Don't tease me," she pulled back to face him, her tiny spurt of anger vanished when she saw the mournful face, "you…you really meant it?"

"He's probably having delusions," frowned Marcus.

"Percy?" she looked at him closely, her worry started escalating when she looked in his eyes. They were his crystal blue eyes, but had a different emotion to them, a sad emotion of someone else. The Dark Magnar, "it's not him."

Confused, Marcus looked at Percy. Though he never really spent as much time with him as Penelope, he could somehow see the difference in the eyes.

"Dad?" the redhead looked at him slightly confused and sad. Marcus jolted at the word.

"We should get him to Pomfrey," he frowned again, startled at the warm emotion that suddenly spun in him, "he's not well."

"And tell her what? That we suddenly became his parents?"

"We could tell her that he hit his head or got hit with a jinx."

Penelope looked back at Percy who stopped crying and was now looking at the pieces of the mirror with unmasked interest. "Ok fine," she waved her wand at the mirror pieces and they went back in the closet while Marcus cleaned up the bloodstains on the floor.

* * *

Oliver watched the three from outside the classroom. He couldn't believe it; Percy just tried to kill himself! What the hell was Marcus doing there anyway?

"Do you have any idea why he did it?" he heard the Slytherin ask as he gently pushed Percy to sit down before he cleaned the blood from the prefects' hands.

Penelope just shrugged, sitting down as well, absently running a hand through the wild red hair. "Percy said that there's a difference between Magnars and Dark Magnars besides their emotions…he said that when Magnar's are rejected by their mates they cough up their own blood until there's nothing left," Marcus turned green at the very thought, "but when Dark Magnar's are rejected they eventually become suicidal-Oliver must've rejected him!"

At this the Gryffindor keeper froze. No, that was stupid! How could he be Percy's mate and suddenly reject him? How did he reject him? He put a hand over his chest. Was that why he felt those strange sensations? Because he was Percy mate?

He frowned. His chest wasn't in pain or anything right now, just empty…like at the Quidditch game.

_"…well Quidditch season's coming and," he let out a chuckle, "I don't want to go playing with an annoying itch in my chest."_

_Annoying itch…_

Resisting the urge to punch the stone wall, he gritted his teeth. That's why he didn't feel a thing during the game! Percy was never there! He looked at said boy again and felt a wave of guilt engulf him. He looked so emotionless and different. Oliver frowned, trying to look closer while not being caught.

His hair…it was a darker red. He looked so pale, where were his freckles? He looked smaller too, and slim, he looked really slim.

Oliver couldn't help it; he blushed, besides the current blank look Percy had, he realized how beautiful the prefect became, was this because he was this Dark Magnar that Marcus and Penelope had been talking about?

He looked at the other two, surprised at the angry look on Marcus's face. "What do we do then? Watch over Percy and hope it'll pass?" though he sounded angry there was a hint of worry in his voice, something Oliver never witnessed before.

"I guess…we'll have to take turns, I don't have every class with him."

"What about his classes with the Hufflepuffs?" now he sounded really worried.

"Well…"

Marcus seemed to understand because he became angry again. "You really think Wood would watch over him? The sod's so oblivious to everything except Quidditch, look what he's done to him!" gestured to Percy.

At this Oliver was about to yell in indignation before he noticed Percy's blank face. It was true, he was oblivious, he didn't even notice how Percy reacted to him every time he talked to him.

'_He **was** silent when I asked him to help with the chest pains,_' again more guilt weighed him down. He had never worried about the other boys' feelings but his own, he was so _selfish!_

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I'll skip class then, I probably have break while he's still got classes."

"_Skip_ classes?"

"I don't care, if Wood's gonna continue being a stupid arse then I'm not going to let Percy go off and kill himself!"

A silence followed this promise. Penelope and Oliver were so shocked that even Marcus was surprised at himself. For a moment Oliver thought that time had stopped because everything was so paralyzed and silent.

Then Penelope smiled a small smile and nodded. "How did you come here? What made you come here?"

Marcus blushed lightly, much to Oliver's utter shock. "I felt a pull."

"A pull?"

"Yeah, kinda strange, one minute I was sleeping, the next I wake up and start running down here, must've been something I ate…"

Penelope quickly shook her head. "No I felt it too, I feel it every time Percy's in danger, it's kind of a maternal thing I got after watching over him constantly," she blushed in embarrassment.

"But why did I feel it? I'm not exactly _maternal_."

"…Paternal then?"

"Not even."

"You were acting like one just now," she shrugged, looking at Percy sadly before turning back to Marcus, "let's make a promise. We'll be Percy's parents."

"What?"

"He seemed to think of us as parents, why not play along? We watch over him, what we did now was something any parent would do."

"…O-ok. Fine…" he didn't look to happy about the idea but inside he had that same emotion running through him when Percy called him 'dad'.

"Pinky Promise?" she held out her pinky.

Startled but giving a tiny smile he wrapped his own pinky with hers. "Pinky Promise."

Oliver walked away, back to Gryffindor tower with a heavy heart. Percy tried to kill himself because of him…because he was his mate and he rejected him…

He muttered the password and stepped inside, it felt strangely empty.

Somehow, when he slid into his bed, he felt the guilt would never leave, for the rest of his life he'd be stuck with guilt.

So he made a silent promise to himself that night.

At all costs, he'd stay away from Percy. He had to leave him alone.

* * *

"The Infinity Plant carries the vital ingredient to Veritaserum, when consumed on its own the consumer will die within ten seconds from brain damage and melting of the esophagus," Percy answered as promptly and self assuredly as he could.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," Sprout beamed.

Oliver looked over to the prefect confusedly. He was back to himself again. Then what about what happened last night?

He looked away swiftly when blue eyes turned sharply to him.

"Hey, did you hear about the attack last night?" Nathan whispered to him as he put on his dragon hide gloves, "some first year got petrified, I heard McGonagall talk about it in the teachers lounge."

"What? What the hell were you doing there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to class until I passed by and heard 'attack' so I got curious and listened for a bit," he wrapped a thick cloth around his head, covering his nose and mouth tightly which made him look like a muggle surgeon, "I wonder what's making the attacks," he wondered aloud, his voice muffled.

Shrugging, Oliver tied a cloth of his own over his nose and mouth and picked up his knife, gently cutting the thick gray plant from the sides. When he lifted the top half his face turned green at the yellow acid fumes that danced upwards, if he hadn't been wearing his goggles, his eyes would have burned and melted away.

Grabbing the metal bowl next to the plant, he scooped out the yellow goop inside and into the bowl, making a face at how much it resembled vomit, how this worked for Veritaserum he'd never know.

"When you've finished taking out all the plant fat, bring the bowls to me, DON'T take off your protection wear until I say so," Sprouts voice rang through the greenhouse.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Oliver looked over at Percy, to his horror he saw him staring at his knife, eyes glazed over. Panicking, he looked around for help. Sprout was helping a Hufflepuff with her cutting; no one seemed to notice the prefects' admiration for his knife.

_"I'm not going to let Percy go off and kill himself!"_

Remembering the promise, Oliver looked around, expecting to see Marcus hiding somewhere. Nothing. He started panicking even more.

Then Percy's knife suddenly transfigured into a feather.

Looking around carefully again, he spotted something outside by the window, a hand holding a wand, and the face of a familiar Slytherin Quidditch captain.

He wasn't lying. And Oliver was stunned.

* * *

After the event last night Percy had somehow started working hard again, pleasing his teachers and scaring his 'parents'. The change was good for his grades, but was making Penelope and Marcus worried, was Percy really back to normal or was he pretending?

Keeping to his promise, Marcus made sure of the Dark Magnars safety, skipping classes to wait outside the prefects classes in case something happened.

What happened in Herbology was proof that Percy wasn't back to normal. He was still suicidal.

Penelope realized this, too, in Tranfiguration when they had to transfigure spiders into mirrors. She had to snatch his mirror away before he could break it.

* * *

"He's been quiet," Penelope said softly, running a hand through the red hair on her lap. They were sitting in a couch front of a fireplace in the Room of Requirement, a room that Marcus found a few weeks ago when he had the urge for hot chocolate. They had been using it for late night meetings or just to get away from everyone; it was mostly used as Percy's second room since they were worried he might do something in Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah," muttered Marcus, staring into the fire in deep thought, "except he's normal when he's in front of everyone else."

"Hmm," she smiled sadly at the sleeping redhead on her lap, "you know what surprises me? How you've changed, you really proved me wrong."

"How?" he raised an eyebrow, turning to her.

"Well, you've been looking out for Percy when I couldn't, you've kept it all a secret, and you even found this place for us."

The Slytherin blushed in embarrassment and looked back at the fire, "I've no idea why I'm doing this, but it's a nice change."

Percy stirred but fell back to sleep with a little whimper. Penelope pulled the blanket that was slipping away over him comfortably. "Christmas vacation's coming soon, are you staying or going home?"

"Yes, why would I want to go home?" he smiled bitterly, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, with all these attacks going around…"

"So? It's better than going home, you know, my parents are trying to find ways of bringing You-Know-Who back, they keep talking about it, I doubt they're doing anything about it."

"Oh I see," she said quietly, watching the fire as well, "um…so you're staying."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…I guess I'm just sort of worried," she blushed, "I mean with these attacks, I get worried if you'll get attacked."

Marcus didn't answer, though he didn't show it, he was surprised, shocked even. Penelope cleared her throat and let out a nervous laugh.

"Forget what I said, it's just…these attacks are starting to really creep me out."

"Don't worry," he looked back at her and smirked slightly, "I won't get attacked."

"Right…"

The rest of the night was spent in calm silence in which they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me! We've forgotten the way to our common room."

Penelope looked at the large boy stiffly. "I beg your pardon?" she said, "_our_ common room? _I'm_ a Ravenclaw." She walked away, glancing at them suspiciously.

That was weird, usually that boy only grunted, she never knew he could talk properly. She turned the corner and stayed, taking a peek to where the two Slytherins stood; they continued their lost journey to the dungeons.

Well, as odd as it was, nothing seemed wrong and she took off to the library, curse being an overachiever!

* * *

Percy sighed softly as he walked down a corridor in the dungeons. Through the Christmas break he, Penelope and Marcus had been using up the time to have fun, though most of the time Percy was just vague due to the rejection from Oliver.

He had just got out of one of Snapes secret chambers of potions ingredients, his pockets stuffed with powdered dragon teeth, black rose pedals, and all the other ingredients he needed for a strong Pepper up potion. Cheering charms weren't working as permanently as before on him.

"Ha! There's one of them now!" he heard an excited voice.

Peering through the dreary grayness of the dungeons Percy spotted two bulky boys hurrying towards him. Oh great, Draco Malfoy's body guards.

The one with the bowl haircut blinked in stunned surprise at him blurting out a, "What're you doing here?"

Honestly how nosy can you get! "That," he responded, "is none of your business, it's Crabbe isn't it?"

"Wh-oh, yeah."

Wow, he really was stupid; it made him wonder how he passed first year. "Well, get off to your dormitories, it's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"_You_ are."

"I am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack _me_."

"There you are."

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin at the drawling tone. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, great, now it's the ringleader.

Draco stopped before his bodyguards, taking no notice of Percy. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny." He spotted Percy and sneered, "and what're you doing down here, Weasley?"

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect, I don't like your attitude," he said as angrily as he could, it was hard to do so since he was starting to feel tired at the moment.

Sneering, Draco and his cronies walked away. Percy frowned slightly when he saw Goyle hesitate and glance at him a bit apologetically before scampering after Draco. Odd…

Leaning against the wall, Percy sighed, exhaustion washing over him. He let down his Mask for a few seconds to regain energy before putting it back on and continuing his journey to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Weeks were passing by quickly, nearing to another match of Quidditch; Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff, Oliver had used practices to take his mind off a certain prefect.

He was also starting to realize, that he had experienced the same chest pains on practices except now. That meant that Percy stopped coming to watch them practice, and him made him feel guiltier.

Practice was over and he was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower to change his clothes.

"Feeling any better?"

"I wish."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Pepper Up potions?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys…"

Crap! After avoiding him all this time he was eavesdropping on him again! Oliver's curiosity was getting the better from him; he pressed himself against the wall near the door and continued to listen.

Penelope sighed and set down the cup of Pepper Up potion on the table. "You can't keep taking these forever, Perce, too much of it'll hurt you."

The prefect didn't respond, just stared at the floor shamefully. Marcus watched him carefully from his seat; he was sitting on it backwards with his arms resting on the backrest. It was a large difference compared to Percy who was sitting properly on his chair; his head bent low in guilt, hands placed on his lap.

"Maybe we should tell Wood," the Slytherin spoke, his expression turning slightly sour at the idea.

"No, we shouldn't bother him," Percy's hands balled into fists, the name still sent chills up his spine and a feathery flutter in his stomach, "don't worry," he attempted a smile, "I'll be fine."

"But you said any type of magnar can't exist without their mate," Penelope nearly screamed, "Oliver needs to _be_ with you."

"Pe-"

"She's right," Marcus interrupted, "the guy's unhealthily addicted to Quidditch but he's the only who can hel-er-make you _happy_."

Despite the slight slip, Percy smiled.

Sighing Oliver walked away, passing Ginny who nearly slammed into him as she ran to her destination. Great, so him avoiding Percy was a bad thing, why couldn't the prefect just tell him instead of just shy away.

Panting heavily, Ginny ran inside the Charms classroom, ready to find her Standard Book of Spells if she hadn't spotted the sight before her.

Percy, her older brother, the Prefect of Gryffindor, was having a _make-out_ session with one Penelope Clearwater, Prefect of Ravenclaw. Her jaw dropped in shock.

They separated and spotted her. "Ginny!" Percy gasped.

"I didn't see anything!" the youngest Weasley said quickly, stumbling backwards and blushing furiously.

"Ginny," he marched over, his voice ringing with warning; "you'd better not tellanyone."

"I won't! I-I was just looking for my book!"

"Not even the twins?"

"I promise!"

"Here," Penelope smiled and gave her the text book she was looking for before scowling at Percy, "honestly Perce, she said she'll keep it quiet."

"I-I'm sorry I barged in like that, sorry!" she sped out of the room, blush still in place.

From behind the door, three teens sighed in relief while the Percy and Penelope images melted away.

"Wow…" Marcus stepped out of his hiding place, scratching his head, "you two making out looks weird."

"Don't remind me," Percy shook his head, pocketing his wand.

"Then why'd you make the illusion like that?"

"I didn't know what else to do," he shrugged.

"How did you hear her coming?" the blond prefect asked curiously.

"I heard her footsteps, didn't you?"

"No." They both shook their heads.

"Oh…I probably have good hearing then…"

* * *

_Someone was crying, mumbling something Oliver couldn't hear._

_Walking through the drying clumps of grass and weeds, cracking ground and hidden reptiles, he came upon a lone figure standing on the edge of a cliff, back facing the fall, hands covering the face, and shoulders trembling violently._

_The Irish teen walked closer, each step making him feel more nervous at how close the person was to the edge._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-I'm sorry," he could hear the person sob, "I'll go away, I'll go away."_

_"Uh…hello?" he carefully walked closer, mindful of how the setting changed from a desert cavern to a classroom that looked just like the one in the astronomy tower. The crying person was standing at the edge of the balcony, rubbing his eyes violently before setting them to his eyes leaving a full view of his face to Oliver._

_"Percy!" two voices echoed from behind the burly teen. The redhead didn't seem to hear them because he started to slowly sway backwards, much to Oliver's horror._

_Like two mini tornadoes, Penelope and Marcus were quickly running to the falling prefect, grabbing his arms and pulling him in before his feet left the edge._

_The rest of the scene played like an old movie clip in Oliver's head. The two rescuers held Percy tightly, too shaken to say anything, like parents holding their child…_

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Oliver jumped out of bed and hurried towards the prefects bed, his head swaying from dizziness in his quick movements. Pulling back the curtains he found a the shape of a body underneath thick sheets of covers.

Relief washing over him, Oliver stumbled back to sleep, not noticing that underneath the covers of the bed he just looked at was a bunch of pillows cleverly positioned to depict the shape of a body.

He only realized it the next morning.

* * *

Marcus glared calmly at Quidditch captain, his hands itching to punch the living shit out of him. "Ever heard of minding your own business?"

"Just answer the question!"

He was being held from taking a Charms exam for an interrogation? Wonderful! "I wouldn't know what he does everyday, he's a bloody Gryffindor!"

"Oh shut up, I know you hang around him and that Ravenclaw prefect all the time, now did he try to jump or not?"

Glancing around carefully but finding the corridor deserted, Marcus grabbed Oliver from the back of his collar and pushed him in the empty classroom next to them, slamming him down to sit on one of the empty seats.

"You've been eavesdropping?" he said angrily, slamming the door shut, "you really don't care about other peoples privacy do you Wood?" he glared down at him.

"Did he-"

"Yes he did!" he slammed a fist on a desk, "but you're not doing anything are you? You're just watching it all happen, let us do the job for you right?"

"Well why aren't you telling Dumbledore or anyone about this?" he bit back, "if Percy's this sick then he needs to go to a hospital or someth-ek!" his neck was held tightly by the Slytherin.

"He's not _sick_," Marcus said slowly and dangerously, "you made him this way because you're too stupid to do anything," he let go of his neck by pushing him back, nearly sending him off his chair, "I don't know what the hell Percy sees in you-"

"What, you've fallen in love with him?" he choked out, rubbing his bruising neck.

"Tch, you'd like that wouldn't you? Then you'd leave him to me and you can go on without any worry right?"

"That's not what I-"

"No, that's exactly what you meant, because since you know all about being Percy's mate then you'd be with him now and he wouldn't be so suicidal. You've caused him enough pain so just go to him already." He stalked out of the classroom leaving a once again stunned Gryffindor.

* * *

This chapter came out all…blegh! T.T not one of my best chapters I suppose, but it's a lot better than the new chapters I'm typing up on my other fics. I didn't exactly blend in the chapter with the book too well (sobs) I'm starting to really like Marcus (hugs plushy) so review please! X3

and sorry about the line breaks, for some reason my usual lil dash signs aren't showing up T.T


	7. Petrified

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Silver Mirror**: more Marcus here...and more emotions too I hope (sweatdrop) lol

**catsncritters**: Sorry if this chapter might not be good enough XP there'll be more P/O encounters in the next chapter! Promise!

**mydracomalfoy**: thank you! XD

**forgotmyself**: lol, soz if this wasn't soon enough!

**crazyspaceystracey**: (blushes) thankies

**Onca**: (cries) THANK YOU! (bear hug) lol thank you muchos I'm trying hard to keep everything like the book so it won't end up too AU! (sighs happily) life is good lol

**Cooldot**: That'll be answered in this chapter, and the answer is hopefully good enough (sweatdrop)

**thehobbitgirl**: I made up the Magnar thing, I was actually kind of afraid that the word magnar was already taken but I checked the dictionary and saw nothing so I'm like YAY I made up a cool name! XD And Oliver's not the only one who's being a prick lol, there'll be more encounters with him and Percy in the next chapter!

**crazy-lil-nae-nae**: thank you! (hug)

**birdsofmorrigan**: yeah soz (sweatdrop) and I used to update every five or three days too...anyway about the people noticing Marcus thing, I didn't mention Adrian for nothing (hint hint) more will be revealed in the next chapter-hopefully!

**EastSide**: lol ok, thank you!

**Two-Bit Wannabe**: I haven't even mentioned the plot (blink blink) well at least the plot of the series...I don't think I did O.O woooow I'm so slow, and about Oliver staying away, it'll be answered here, and in the next chapter he might get a back bone! XD

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:** Petrified_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Penelope heard Hermione whisper dramatically as she ran past her, a crumbled peace of paper in her fist.

"Slow down!" the prefect shouted before continuing her journey to the library.

Hermione skid to a stop, the rubber bottom of her shoes marking the floor. "Wait!" she grabbed Penelope's arm, "I need to tell you-"

"Get off!" the blonde shouted in surprise, wrenching her arm away, "calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's a basilisk!" the second year practically screamed in excitement and fear, "I figured it out!"

"Good," she nodded weakly, thinking she was talking about a homework assignment.

"It's the monster-you have to use a-a mirror or something before you turn the corners, do you have one with you?"

"Uh…yes, here," she rummaged through her robes and pulled out her small mirror, "what are you talking about? What do you mean 'the monster'? It's not about the attacks is it?" her heart began to race in fright and exhilaration. Wonderful! Now all Dumbledore had to do was bring in an exterminator!

"Yes, it's the monster," Hermione nodded, "if we come across it by looking at it through a mirror or something, we'll only be petrified, if we look at its eyes we'll die."

A hissing noise caught their attention. Penelope looked at the corner of the end of the hall, expecting someone to walk by. When nothing happened she turned back to Hermione who was hesitantly walking to the corner and looking at the mirror, pointing it to the hall on the other side. Penelope's fear started to escalate. What if she actually met the monster? What would she do then? Run?

"Well?" she asked, walking up behind the younger girl. Hermione didn't answer. She tapped her shoulder and froze.

It felt solid.

Nervously, she peered over the petrified girls' shoulder and saw the worst thing in her life.

Menacing yellow eyes shaped in slits reflected off the small mirror.

Before she knew it, she felt her muscles go stiff; her head freeze and go numb. She tried to look away from the mirror but it was too late. Her last thought before she slipped rudely to unconsciousness was '_shit!_'

* * *

Percy whimpered quietly and bit his lip, forcing himself to wake up. He opened his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Nightmare?" Marcus walked over, a small hint of worry in his usually inexpressive face. Shakily, Percy sat up and shook his head. He looked around and became worried again when he didn't spot the blonde prefect.

"Where's Penny?" he asked, his heart beating quickly.

"She went to the library, why?"

"I don't know," he tried to relax again; "I just felt something bad happened."

"To Penny? Don't worry, she can take care of herself," Marcus chuckled slightly in assurance. Percy didn't look convinced, he kept glancing at the door, "you want to go to the library and check?"

The Gryffindor nodded softly before following the Slytherin out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"This match has been cancelled."

Those words were like Avada Kedavra to Oliver. The excitement he had for the game crumpled down painfully. He flew down from the skies and rushed over to McGonagall, he was so shocked that he didn't get off his broom.

"But professor!" he shouted, "We've got to play! The cup! _Gryffindor_!"

But the head of house ignored him and continued with her speech, "all students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where the Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Oliver watched angrily as she walked to the confused Harry. Great, what happened now? Another attack?

The thought sent shivers up his spine; he was slowly being overcome by worry. What if someone _died?_ What if Percy-

_'Stop it,'_ his scolded himself, turning away and walking out of the field with the others.

* * *

Percy and Marcus sat in stunned silence in front of Penelope's bed in the infirmary.

She lay paralyzed with a look of horror on her face. She was bent over slightly which meant she saw the monster while looking over Hermione's shoulder, or at least next to her.

They never expected it. They _should_ have expected it; after all, Penelope _was_ muggleborn.

Marcus was so sure that nothing happened to her, but when he saw her petrified body on the floor next to Hermione's, it was like he'd been slapped sharply across the face by the reality of the attacks. He never had any real friends so he never cared what happened to them. But Penelope and Percy were different, they cared for him, albeit a little hesitantly in the beginning, so it was only fair to return the favor. Now Penelope was petrified and he couldn't stop the pang in his chest that made him feel sad, guilty, and angry.

Percy's reaction was silence. That's how shocked he was, he couldn't scream, cry, nothing. He just couldn't believe it. Penelope was like a mother to him, his best friend, and here she lay, frozen like a life-sized statue. He hated himself for not worrying about her, for not taking the attacks seriously.

"We should go," Marcus spoke quietly, looking away from the petrified girl. He looked at Hermione's bed; he couldn't see her face because Pomfrey was leaning over her. No doubt that Potter boy and Percy's younger brother were going to see her as soon as they got the news.

The bespectacled boy stood up and let out a shaky sigh, "yeah," he mumbled before going out the door, unable to look at Penelope any longer.

Marcus looked at the blonde girl a second longer.

_"…I guess I'm just sort of worried. I mean with these attacks, I get worried if you'll get attacked."_

He walked out of the Hospital Wing, guilty for not worrying much about her as she did for him.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey watched the two remaining friends leave; she frowned slightly in confusion and surprise. It was extremely rare for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to be friends, let alone not have an argument.

What was shocking was that the grumpy insulting Marcus she knew for the past five years was uncharacteristically kind to the devastated Percy. She had a feeling she had to keep quiet about this strange discovery.

Before she could think on it any longer, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Shaking her head, the nurse walked to Penelope. She'd rather not think on what just happened earlier, she had more important things on her hands right now.

* * *

"Percy's in shock," George told Harry later that day in the common room, "that Ravenclaw girl-Penelope Clearwater-she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a _prefect_."

Oliver glanced at Percy and wished he hadn't. The Dark Magnar sat alone, pale and stunned, looking at anything but anyone. Maybe this was his chance to help him get better like Marcus so kindly suggested the other day.

Getting up from his seat on the couch, Oliver walked through the crowd only to stop in disappointment when Percy stood up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Automatically, he followed.

Once he got in the dorm Percy was already in bed, lying on his side and staring into space. No one else was in the room; it made the dorm's space large and silent.

"Percy?" he said quietly, his voice breaking through the air as if he screamed. The redhead didn't respond, just took off his glasses and closed his eyes tiredly, "I'm-"

"You don't need to worry," his soft weak voice interrupted, "there's nothing to worry about."

"What?" he paled when Percy's shoulders began to shake. Crap, he was crying, "Percy."

"Just go," he said wetly, "I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Leave me alone," he said quietly, almost in a whisper.

For some reason, when he obediently walked out of the room, Oliver felt hurt.

* * *

Percy roughly wiped the burning tears from his reddening face. He didn't want to be here, not with so many people, especially Oliver, here.

His chest was on fire. The small meeting with Oliver made him feel comforted but at the same time guilty for pulling Oliver to such a responsibility in being his mate, it was like he was taking his freedom from him. He might as well just push him away and hope to live through it in the process.

Taking a few deep breathes; his chest began to cool off. He sat up and put his glasses back on, sniffling now and then before walking out of the dorm. He needed a more private place to be freely depressed.

* * *

Why was this hurting more than it should?

Marcus ran a hand through his hair, staring back at the crackling fire, how he got to the room of requirement without being noticed was beyond him. Maybe it was because that idiot Lockhart was watching over this area. It made sense since he was more likely to sulk about missing his 'watch his reflection on the mirror' sessions than pay attention to people sneaking around the corridors.

Before he could continue to wallow in his thoughts, the creaking sound of the door opened and Percy stepped in. His eyes red from crying.

He silently walked over and sat next to Marcus, his shoulders slouched.

Then out of nowhere he started crying again, whimpering quietly as his chest began to hurt, the sign that told him that Oliver was sad. He felt it sweep over him, building up with the sadness he already had for Penelope.

An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him closer so he could lean on Marcus. He was still crying, but at least he felt comforted, especially when the Slytherin kept saying quiet reassuring words to him.

"She'll get better," he said, "the mandrakes will help her."

That's right, the mandrakes will help her. She'd be better in no time. He sniffled and calmed down slightly.

But how could he live with not being with Oliver?

* * *

_"So this spell can heal cuts and bruises?" Ron asked curiously, looking up from his book to Percy, his young eyes shining happily with the hunger for more knowledge._

_"Yes, but only minor ones;" the fourteen year old said patiently, "the bigger ones mostly need potions to help them heal faster._

_The ten year old skimmed through his book before stopping at a page, "this one?" he pointed to a fancy title written in Latin. Percy peered over and nodded, "let's try it!"_

_"No," was the quick answer, "I'm not a big fan of pain."_

_Pouting, Ron did his best to look angry. It didn't really work since he was too eager to continue learning other things. "Ok then what else can I do?"_

_"You know you can't use magic, you're too young."_

_"Stupid law."_

_"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, "so if kids used magic then it would be fair?"_

_Ron thought back to when Ginny attempted to heal his cut with their mother's wand only to make it worse. Grudgingly, he shook his head._

_"Exactly," Percy said smugly, as if he read Ron's thoughts, he knew what Ron was thinking about, that's how close they were, and because he was the only one who witnessed Ginny play 'Healer' with Mrs. Weasley's wand. He still couldn't figure out how their mother could so mindlessly leave her wand lying around._

_"Hey Perce?" Ron said while digging through their pile of books, "how do you do it? Ignore Fred and George teasing you so much?"_

_Percy didn't answer, too surprised by the sudden question._

_"Perce?"_

_"Uh…I just sort of let my mind wander off and pretend that I'm listening," he shrugged._

_Ron looked at his older brother in amazement, "so, you're just lucky all the time to have the right reactions?"_

_"Not when I want to get my point through, but yeah, most of the time I'm lucky," he laughed, "that, and I sometimes half listen."_

_"Oh."_

_There was a calm silence as the two brothers read their books in peace._

Percy woke up to a weak crackling fire. Sitting up, he found himself in the Gryffindor common room, it was empty, and the windows concluded that it was very late at night.

He stretched his back, yawned, and checked his watch, three o'clock, very late.

Deciding on staying a little longer, he stared into the dying fire.

Summer was coming rather quickly and the petrified people still weren't unpetrified. He was beginning to get worried that he'd never see Penelope back to normal again.

Meanwhile Marcus was a pretty good substitute for a mother. Sort of. He didn't talk much, and he wasn't too crazy about hugging. That was fine for Percy, all he needed right now was someone who at least half knew what he was going through and try to help.

Oliver was another issue. They had stayed away from each other the whole time, and it was killing them both. The reasons were simple and a bit idiotic. They thought they weren't worthy enough for the other.

Percy thought he was pulling Oliver into something he didn't want, and Oliver thought his addiction to Quidditch would get in the way to their nonexistent relationship, and he thought he did something that he wouldn't be forgiven for due to the way Percy made him leave him alone on the night Penelope was attacked.

So basically they were too shy to tell each other their feelings.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Percy jumped at the voice and quickly switched to his Mask form. "No," he shook his head abruptly before turning to Ron.

"Me neither," the younger brother walked over and sat next to him, "kind of surprising to see the great prefect unable to sleep on a school night, afraid you might fall asleep during classes?"

"I'll be fine," he rubbed his temple and tried not to think two years back when they were the closest brothers ever in the family, aside from the twins. He cleared his throat and in his most commanding voice he said, "Ron you shouldn't be up so late, exams are coming soon and you need all the sleep you can get."

Ron stared at him unblinkingly. It was the inquisitive look he used to have whenever he wanted a straight answer. "What happened, Perce? To us I mean? Ugh! That sounded sappy," he shook his head, "but you understand what I mean right?"

Confusion and shock hit the Dark Magnar as he took in every word his brother said. Ron was just as confused as he was in their unspoken separation.

What _had_ happened between them?

He thought back to last year when Ron first came to Hogwarts. He made his first two best friends and went on a dangerous adventure to get the Sorcerers Stone; he had to have been too busy to spend time with Percy. Then summer approached.

Percy swallowed as he realized his mistake. All that time he was writing to Penelope and staying locked in his room…

_He_ was the one pushing Ron away.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "something happened last summer…I don't know if I should tell you but…I can't change back."

Ron sighed and nodded in understanding before patting his shoulder, "s'alright, just as long as you're okay. Tell me when you're ready."

A pregnant silence fell over them, the crackling fire being the only sound in the common room. Ron fiddled with his thumbs while Percy readjusted his glasses. A few moments later, Ron spoke again.

"Perce there's something happening…if…if someone told you to follow the spiders, what would they mean by that?"

Percy blinked, confused at the question. It had been a while since the two brothers asked each other questions like these so he was a little rusty. "What kind of spiders?" he ended up saying, "a specific type or all?"

"All I guess," Ron frowned in thought, staring into the fire, "there's got to be some kind of meaning behind it, right?"

"Of course," he shrugged, glad that his brother took his mind off Penelope and Oliver, "I suppose you can think of it in both ways. One is to think of it literally, the second is to think of it as a metaphor, to follow something, maybe you're the last spider and the rest are your ideas, the ones you follow. Something like that," he chuckled.

"Think I get it," Ron said slowly, glancing out the window towards the forbidden forest, "I hope Harry doesn't catch on."

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and smiled, "well, I'm off to bed, 'night," he stood up and walked back up the dorms.

Percy looked back into the fire, he was happy for a moment, but with the utter loneliness in the common room, he found himself thinking back in the summer when he locked himself in his room. He was so eager for Penelope's help when in the beginning he should have just told his parents the truth.

He needed to write to them and tell them everything. He took a deep breath and made to stand up. Except his body refused to move.

_"You don't want to write to them,"_ a familiar sad voice said in his head.

_'I don't?'_ he frowned.

_"They're not family, not with their unworthiness."_

_'Unworthiness…?'_

_"What have they done to deserve your respect? They make you think you're the other brother."_

_'But Ron-'_

_"And Ginny are the only worthy ones, they respect you."_

_'Why are you-'_

_"Don't tell your blood family anything, your true family is good enough."_

_'What about Oliver?'_ he blinked and sighed, realizing how helpless he still was about Oliver.

_"He'll come to us when the time is right, then we can become one."_

_'One?'_

_"That's right…now go to sleep. Everything will be all right…"_

Hypnotized by the gentle yet sad voice of the Dark Magnar, Percy fell back on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I didn't really like the beginning but this chapter came out as I guess a fill-in, sorry for the zero action so far. I have a vision in my head on how they get together but it'll take a while, meanwhile I'll try and provide some lime and maybe lemon dreams in future chapters hopefully more P/O encounters. Soz! Review please! 


	8. Mesh

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Silver Mirror**: Thanks! I'm so glad you like Marcus!

**susie**: thanks so much! But I think I went little overboard on Percy in this chapter (blushes) er...maybe you can pretend he's pregnant or something

**Two-Bit Wannabe**: I'm afraid he's getting a little more nutters in this chapter (sweatdrop), oh well, thanks for reviewing!

**dogbert-day**: sorry I didn't update as fast as I planned! But here's the next chapter!

**birds of morrigan**: there's still more to the magnar story, this story will only show a few tidbits of the past in visions while in the next story it'll be explained more clearly. I have no idea if the last chapter was a turning point...probably was (shrugs) oh well lol

**drk-ngel**: yes it did not end, there's still so much more to go. I hope you'll stick around to read to the end :)

**fakegirl**: I'm a dudetta lol yes I gave Marcus a brain :) I figured he needed to be written in a fic so here you have it lol, and no I haven't abandoned this...I just happened to be annoyingly busy with school (stupid junior year...) but don't worry, here's a new chapter!

**Ookami**-**jin**: yay you're liking Marcus and Penny! XD I'm glad you like the story so far, I decided to put in some action in this chapter so you should be happy...hopefully lol

**Labrat-Speedy**: and here's the next chapter:)

**LLGold**: wow, nice long review :) thank you, I'm glad you like Marcus, he is cool XD

**Moon Child**: I actually wouldn't ignore the review...well I wouldn't know how to answer it but now that you reviewed this story I would have put in a reply to the review you'd give me on GMAR but oh well :) I'm glad you like this story, Black Blood is still in the making I wrote it a LONG time ago and haven't finished it, now I have to rewrite some bits so it'll make more SENSE X.X oh well, I'll have fun doing it anyway :)

**Switch**: so sozzy I haven't updated in a long time, but here's the update you wanted, I hope it's got some of what you were waiting for ;)

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: **_Mesh_**

* * *

Percy took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Patrol duty was such a bitch these days, especially with his D.M. instincts going wild whenever he saw or thought of Oliver; even in the slightest thought his D.M. would try to take over. 

He had just finished and was heading towards the Great Hall when he heard something like footsteps walking quickly. This was odd since everyone was supposed to be in the Great Hall, he was just late.

"Who's there?" he demanded, turning towards the sound. There was a short frightened gasp, most likely from a little girl, "hello?" he walked faster and turned the corner in time to see someone run around the corner at the end of the corridor, "stop! There is no running in the corridors! Excuse me!"

But when he arrived at the corner, there was no one there, just the door to the Great Hall where there came a muffled roar of applause. Sighing in exhaustion, he pushed open one of the doors and stepped inside. Looking around the Gryffindor table he could see it was stuffed and there seemed to be no chair left.

_"What?"_

He spotted Ron nearby; he was looking at Ginny with high curiosity.

Then Harry leaned forward spoke so quietly that Percy could barely hear him, all he caught was, "…seen something? Someone…oddly?"

Immediately the memory his sister nearly catching him, Marcus and Penelope in conversation came to mind. But Ginny looked too scared to reveal the 'fake secret' of Percy and Penelope, it must be something else. Something bad.

Was she the one in the corridor just now? He stepped behind her and was going to ask what was wrong when he fell into that feeling of not being in control of his body again.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving; I've only just come off patrol duty."

As if her chair caught on fire, Ginny jumped off and gave him a terrified look before scurrying away.

_'What are you doing?' _he screamed in his head.

_"I'm sorry," _sobbed the Dark Magnar, _"I don't know what happened, I lost control!"_

_'Then let me have control! I have to see what's wrong with Ginny,' _instead he sat down and grabbed a mug.

_"I'm sorry…I…can't."_

"Percy!" Ron said angrily, "she was just about to tell us something important!"

Just as the tea started sliding down his throat, he regained control of his body again but couldn't take in the tea and choked. Then he slipped away again. _'STOP IT!'_

_"I don't know what's wrong!"_ the Dark Magnar cried, _"I'm trying! I need him! I can't control...!"_ it fell into quiet whimpers.

"What sort of thing?" he his mouth moved, coughing in the process.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-"

"Oh-that-that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," he interrupted unwillingly, forcing himself to regain control while also wondering why the subject of the Chamber of Secrets even came out of his mouth.

"How do you know?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was-well, never mind-the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing really I'd just rather-" he must look so uncomfortable now, he could tell by the odd look Harry was giving him.

Percy swallowed, this was beginning to scare him, he never experienced having no control and not knowing how to make it stop or why it was happening, what would happen to him next?

_"I need my mate!"_ the voice inside screamed. Then he had control again.

"What were you doing, Percy?" Ron grinned, "go on, tell us, we won't laugh."

"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving," he responded, too relieved to answer the question and even hungrier than before.

-

Oliver looked across the table and watched as Percy ate his breakfast, he looked tired. A sharp pang went through his chest and the Irish man felt guilt melt on him. Was Percy's sadness his fault? He looked away, missing the glance that the prefect sent him and went on with his own breakfast.

"You're out of it," Nathan said, looking at the Gryffindor intently. Oliver tensed, shit he was dead. "Quidditch thing's getting to you, eh?"

He relaxed and nodded, "well, there's always next year…"

"Yep, the last year."

Oliver frowned slightly at his porridge. Did the year pass by that fast?

He looked at Percy again. He needed to tell him that he knew; that he accepted in being his mate.

-

"I have to tell him," Percy said shakily, pacing in the secret room back and forth, "I can't stand it anymore, I'm losing control I-the D.M. in me is losing it too-I need him I…DAMNIT!" he swung his hand at a lamp on the table beside the couch, his hand glowed green and when it hit the lamp it shattered into dust.

Marcus watched quietly, his eyes widening slightly. Percy breathed deeply, staring in horror as the dust of the lamp drifted to the carpeted floor. He stumbled to the nearest couch and collapsed on it, burying his hands in his hair.

"There's something wrong with me, I knew it, there's always something wrong with me," he mumbled, shaking his head, "Magnar's aren't supposed to be violent-unless they've gone mad like me-shit I've gone mad, I've gone mad," he trembled and hugged his knees.

"Relax," Marcus said comfortingly, casting a cheering charm on the redhead. His trembling shoulders relaxed and his sobs subsided. The Slytherin sat down next to him, frowning at his friends' dilemma, "you'll have to tell him about it at break today…he _should_ accept it, he's a bloody Gryffindor." A small smile reached Percy's lips, "if he doesn't then which part of him do you want me to tear out first?" At this, the prefect let out a small laugh.

"I really couldn't control myself though…" he stared at his hands somberly, "the Dark Magnar couldn't either, we both lost control...I think it's because I've been without him for so long, I haven't even been near him lately." He clenched his hands, his eyes watering up.

"Want to go visit Penelope?"

He nodded and stood up. They left the room and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"I should have told my parents," Percy said quietly after a few minutes, "maybe they knew something about this."

"You can write to them after seeing Penelope, aren't they wo-"

Both teens stopped and watched at Ron and Harry ran through corridor ahead of them, looking as through they found the biggest treasure of their lives.

"Aren't you going to catch them?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow at the stunned Percy.

"No," he sighed, his shoulders sagging, "no matter how many times I tell them not to get in trouble they keep doing it over and over again."

"Wonder where they're headed," the Slytherin said curiously.

Percy shrugged and they continued on to the infirmary. It was only when they had one more corridor to go that they heard McGonagall's voice.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Both boys stopped and paled. "Another attack?" Percy said, trying to push away the thought of seeing Oliver's petrified body, _'stop it! He's not a muggleborn!'_

"Come on, I'll take you to Gryffindor."

Both took off at a brisk pace to Gryffindor tower, not noticing a pair of shrewd eyes following them.

"Traitor," he hissed vehemently.

-

Oliver sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs near the fireplace, watching almost indifferently as the rest of Gryffindor gathered around the common room looking worried and confused. He watched the group carefully, checking to see where Percy was.

"Think they caught the heir?" Nathan asked in a hushed voice, looking at the portrait hole excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dunno," was the keeper's blank answer, he too was looking at the portrait hole, his heart beating faster with every passing second. "Where's Percy?"

Nathan looked around and shrugged, "I don't know, he's probably with the staff..." Oliver blushed, realizing he voiced his worry.

Then, just before he could visibly panic and run out to find the prefect, the portrait swung open and a well groomed head of red hair popped through, followed by the familiar, slender and tall body of Percy. Oliver let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and watched his mate enter the common room, not noticing a certain Slytherin standing in the hallway just outside before the portrait swung shut.

"Did Perfect Percy catch himself a boyfriend," said the teasing voice of George…or was it Fred? Oliver jumped then sighed and shook his head before facing the Weasley Twins.

"Never thought he'd fancy a Slytherin arse like Flint," Fred scrunched his nose.

"Wh-" he looked sharply at Percy who froze and paled, looking at him terrified, his head shaking slightly. Oliver tore his gaze away, his cheeks flaming. Out of embarrassment or anger, he didn't know.

Before anything else could happen, the portrait opened and in rushed Harry and Ron, joined moments later by McGonagall, who took her pace more slowly.

"Everyone," she said, standing in the middle of the common room, standing stock still and straight, somehow looking more and less condescending at the same time. She had tears in her eyes, "I bring a most grievous news…"

But Oliver wasn't listening; his eyes kept dragging toward Percy who looked more uncomfortable by the minute. He bit his lip guiltily, Percy must have heard Fred and George and saw the look on his face. Did he look that angry? He longed to rush to him and comfort him, reassure him that he wasn't mad at him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the twins suddenly stiffening beside him. He looked at them and could see no joke or trickery in their face, just plain horror and shock. He looked back and Percy and could see the same symptoms on his face.

It was then that he felt the silence in the common room become tense with the same horror, it felt somehow quieter.

"I'm very sorry for this loss," McGonagall said sincerely, wiping her eyes with a tissue, "the Hogwarts Express will be here tomorrow to bring you all to your homes."

Loss? Oliver looked around. It was only a few minutes before he realized there was a missing Weasley, the girl. Ginny was it?

When McGonagall left, Oliver watched, unable to move, as Percy numbly left the tower, looking more defeated than before.

Finally, like the Gods have given him mercy, his muscles moved and he was after Percy once again.

"Percy!" he shouted, reaching out to catch his shoulder. The prefect stopped, making him nearly pass him in his hurry, "I'm-"

But he walked on, staring at the floor sadly, hands shoved in his pockets and his pace as slow as ever.

"-Sorry?" Oliver watched him go for a split second before catching up again, "Percy-"

"I'm just going to send a letter to mum and dad, and then I'm off to bed," he said softly, his eyes drooped tiredly, "good night."

He watched him go once again, but his persistence that was almost exclusively for Quidditch caught up and he ran back to his mate.

"What do you want?" Percy half whined, "I've-"

"Stop it!" Percy looked at him confusedly, "you always do that! Making me feel like I did something bad, what the hell am I doing? I want to help you but you just push me away-is it because I'm not good enough or something?"

The horrified look he received shot a pang in his chest. "N-No I…I'm not…_I_ can't be-" his pale face began to twist as if he were trying hard not to burst in to tears and embarrass himself.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves, Oliver spoke again, "I want to-"

"Lovers quarrel?"

Shutting his mouth, his lips going in a thin enough line to make McGonagall proud, Oliver turned to the voice and glared at Adrian. _"What_ do you _want?"_

"Just thought I might warn you, Weasley already has a boyfriend, isn't that right ponce?" the Slytherin, smirking maliciously at the slightly surprised Percy.

Before Oliver could respond, a commanding and self assured voice spoke over.

"No that is not true and you should not go wandering around the corridors especially since we've been ordered to stay in our houses," Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Then what about you and your stalker? I doubt you have permission to wander around either," Adrian retorted smugly.

"I am a prefect, I'm supposed to be here-patrolling the corridors, he however," he nodded toward Oliver, avoiding his gaze, "should be heading back."

"Really?" he crossed his arms, "I don't see any other prefects out here."

Percy looked at him closely. There was a strange yet angry glint in his eyes…did he know something? "Well I'm out here to send a letter, now go before I have to report you," without waiting for a response, he took off in a brisk pace, keeping the distance from Oliver as far as possible and praying to god that he wouldn't follow.

His prayers were in vain.

When he reached the doors to the Owlery, he heard the cursed voice again.

"Uh-Percy?"

Sighing softy, closing his eyes wearily, on the brink of letting go of his hold on the Mask, he stepped in the Owlery and headed toward the small stock of stationary he kept hidden on the bottom shelf of the owl food cabinet.

Oliver watched curiously as the red head lifted the illusion spell from the bottom shelf of the cabinet and pulled out a sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. "Why do you…" he shut his mouth, not knowing if he should have spoken just yet, he felt so shy all of the sudden, watching as Percy walked to a window and breezily started writing a letter. He looked so casual yet sad and very well self composed. It made Oliver feel small.

"Hermes," he said in a barely audible voice.

The screech owl flew past Oliver and landed gracefully on the window, lifting its foot as Percy tied the letter on. It nipped his ear affectionately and took off into the darkening sky.

Both watched as the Owl's form became a small speck and then disappeared behind a cloud.

This was all he could do right now.

Percy gripped the edge of the window, the inner turmoil of emotions only heightening with the warmth in his chest. He was so _selfish_…

"Percy?"

Ignoring the voice, the prefect continue to jab himself in his head. He had been moping around the whole year, crying like a baby who lost his lollipop. He was SELFISH!

"Percy!"

And then Ginny was taken away right under his nose because he was too busy pitying himself. He should have done something, kept a closer eye on her. Now he failed her, just like he failed Ron and Penelope. It'd be a matter of time before he'd fail Marcus too.

Bill and Charlie wouldn't have made such mistakes.

His face contorted, promising tears as the old subject came up again. _'It's true,'_ he thought miserably, _'I'll never be as good as them, never will be. They never made a mistake in their lives-everyone loves them!'_

"Percy?" Oliver spoke again, stepping closer to the trembling boy, he put a hand on his shoulder, "I've been-"

But Percy flinched away, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. "It's never enough," he whimpered to himself, still trapped within his own mind, "not good enough."

Oliver stared at him with wide eyes. What was he talking about? He shook his shoulder. "Snap out of it."

"Can't do anything right," Percy gently swayed; he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. He was going to faint any second, everything was spinning…

"Percy!" Oliver grab hold of the falling prefect and gasped in surprise when the teen he held shrank a little, he was as pale as the moon and his ginger hair was a true crimson color. For a split second he caught the prefects' crystal blue eyes before they fluttered closed; his slim body limp.

For a while he just held him there, marveling at how beautiful the smaller boy was, and how the hell he was going to get him back to the tower without catching anyone's attention.

He stared at the smoothed and glowing face, the full pink lips parted slightly, like an invitation for a kiss. He was tempted to do so, in fact he was about to do it until someone cleared their throat. Oliver pulled back quickly, his cheeks flaming.

"Trying to take advantage of him, are you?" Marcus spoke emotionlessly. Oliver looked at him sharply, still glowing red, "not a good thing with him being so upset."

"I wasn't going to kiss him," Oliver muttered, more angry and embarrassed at himself then at Marcus.

"Really?" Marcus raised an eyebrow, "so leaning close to his face was only to check if he was breathing?"

"Yes!"

"I doubt that," when he received no response he decided to cut to the situation, "come on, he needs to have a proper place to rest in."

"What?"

"Just follow me," he turned and left the Owlery, hesitantly followed by the Gryffindor keeper, carrying the unconscious prefect.

-

Oliver watched the sleeping boy worriedly. It had been a while since they arrived in the Room of Requirement; Marcus had left immediately, saying he needed to cast an illusion spell in Gryffindor Tower. At first Oliver was confused and demanded an explanation but the answer was simply that the Gryffindors had to believe that Percy and Oliver were back in the tower, or else it would have started another panic of an attack.

Twenty minutes had passed and Percy still hadn't woken up. Tapping his foot, Oliver studied his surroundings, trying to find something that would take his mind off his impatience.

The room was simple yet very homey. The sofas near the fireplace weren't overstuffed like in Gryffindor, but they looked comfortable and were a black elegant color. There was also a desk nearby, covered in parchments and ink stains. That, Oliver figured, must belong to Percy. What caught his attention was the chalk board over the night table.

It was simple like any other chalk board except it looked more like a data table. There was Penelope, Marcus, and Percy's name written in chalk underneath places. Penelope's name was under Hospital Wing; Marcus's name was under Gryffindor Tower, and Percy's name was under Home. Other places were their real homes and countries.

_'Percy must have made it,'_ the Irish man thought, his eyes traveling back to the sleeping teen.

_He watched the stranger sleep, too fascinated to sleep himself._

_The stranger stirred and turned to the side revealing a bruise on the side of his neck._

_"Bro…ther…" he whimpered, clutching the bed sheets._

_Quaron's brows knitted worriedly. Maybe he should wake the man, "sir," he said gently, shaking the trembling man's shoulder._

_"Stop…Feldor…war…"_

_A war?_

_"Please wake up," he shook his shoulder more; "you're having a nightmare."_

_The tortured man whimpered, turning this way and that in a frenzy…_

"Shit!" Oliver jumped back and fell over his chair, narrowly missing the wall by an inch. He sat up quickly by a strangled cry. "Percy?"

"No!" the Dark Magnar cried, "don't leave me…mate…need…" he clutched his sheets, cold sweat rolling down his pale face, his body squirming tirelessly, "need…"

"Wake up," Oliver shook his shoulder but yelped and let go. He clutched his burned hand in surprise, his palm slightly red from the one short touch.

He looked back at Percy when the whimpers had stopped and only deep breathing took over.

"Percy?" he said tentatively. Said boy stiffened and looked at him sharply; it was only when he looked at his eyes that Oliver knew it wasn't the same person. Instead of being guarded, they were afraid, desperate, sad.

"Mate," he breathed out, suddenly looking vulnerable. Oliver's eye gave an involuntary twitch, he did _not_ like the way the other boy was looking at him, "you…came."

"Uh…Perc…um…" he took a step back, stumbling nervously. What was happening? Where was Percy?

"Please," he sat up shakily, "not again."

"I'll just…um…" he glanced at the door. Would the Dark Magnar attack him if he ran for it? He promised himself he'd stick by Percy, including the Dark Magnar…

"No, don't go," the Dark Magnar pleaded, crawling out of bed with shaky limbs, "I've waited too long with the memories."

"What memories?"

"Of our time," he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, holding so tightly as if any second he was about to fall, "please…I don't have much time…"

"You should sit down."

"No!" he hugged him tightly, tears escaping and soaking Oliver's shirt, "there's not much time!" Using all of his strength, he pulled Oliver down and kissed him softly, sucking his bottom lip gently before entering the shocked teen's mouth.

In spite of himself, Oliver kissed back, his legs weakening under the gentle kiss. Wrapping his arms around the weak red head, he stumbled back and slid down the wall, never breaking the kiss.

But just as it gradually became frantic and harder to stop, a voice screamed in both of their heads. _'STOP!'_

The Dark Magnar stopped and pulled back, leaving Oliver to whine and pull him back to kiss him again. But he pushed back again. "What's wrong?"

The person who stared back made the hairs on is neck stand up. Percy's teary eyes stared back at him hurt; he jumped off his lap and took off, running out the door.

Oliver sighed, feeling ashamed again. He was too dazed to follow the prefect.

A minute later Marcus walked in, his back turned to the bed. "All right, everyone believes Percy's come back and locked himself in his room and that you're already asleep," he closed the door and turned to Oliver, seeing the empty bed, "where's Percy?"

* * *

I am SO sorry for such a long delay. I finally got through with my Sweet Sixteen (it was fun, I stole a sip of Champaign from a friend XD), as well as my friends' Sweet Sixteen. I'd have updated sooner but my friend's birthdays came up and I was looking for something to get them plus the stupid finals! X( Then my computer went retarded on me and cut off the internet connection and now I have to concentrate on me bloody studies T.T

Anyway, I hope the little kiss has sated you guys somewhat, now I must run off and update all my other fics! Tata!


	9. Sixth Year Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, too many ideas for new stories are giving me writers block on the stories I have to update X.X I'm dying here! (Breathes deeply) Anyway, there's a problem with my computer, it won't receive my floppy disks, the drive icon on the computer disappeared T.T I have to fix that somehow…**On another note, there's a small change of plans in this story that'll hopefully make you guys happy.**

A/N 2: I had first intended to update with two chapters but holding out on the story was killing me so (sobs) I **hope** the next chapter won't have to wait two years. This chapter was originally written months ago, but now that I've finished it up, there's a difference in how I write now, thanks to my English teacher :)

-

Chapter Nine: Sixth Year Ends

-

After Percy left the Room of Requirement he immediately knew it was a stupid decision. No one was supposed to be in the halls for fear of another attack. His emotions were taking over him again and he realized how much that had been happening lately. He had to take control; how could he survive like a depressed maniac? There were things he was looking forward to in his life, like his career for instance!

Maybe the empty halls were helping him think clearly. That certainly was a first in a long time. He just had to relax, grasp control a little tighter, think rationally…

So many things were happening. Ginny gets captured by the monster, possibly by now killed, and then Oliver kisses him, or rather kisses the D.M. It was two opposite emotions conflicting in his head so badly that it was confusing the shit out of him!

He had to be optimistic. Ginny could still be alive, Dumbledore wouldn't let a student die. Think positively.

The red head let out a groan and sat down against a wall. He had to be optimistic, Ginny can't die! She can't!

Then he remembered that he left Oliver looking stupid in the Room of Requirement. He had to apologize…but they kissed…and he wanted to be in control of his body when they kissed…now it just felt like Oliver had kissed someone else. It was almost like he cheated on him even though they weren't in a relationship.

"Fuck," he muttered, running his hands through his hair. There was no point in going back looking like the old Percy; it would just be a waste of energy. So he stood up and trudged back to the Room of Requirement.

On the way he had the slightest feeling that Ginny truly was safe.

-

"Do you have any idea where he took off?" Marcus asked a little helplessly once Oliver explained everything to him. His answer was a shake of the head. "Merlin! I am _not_ having a good day!"

"I shouldn't have kissed him," Oliver muttered to himself. "He's too emotional with Ginny being captured and all."

"Of course you shouldn't have!" He nearly jumped. "I feel like my own daughter got raped-"

"Hey!"

"Then again Percy's a guy and that makes it worse!"

"I didn't rape him!"

"Shut up," he smacked Oliver's head roughly. "I need to think, take deep breathes…relax…" his hunching shoulders lowered and he dropped onto the couch. "Yes, relax before I castrate you and shove your face up your farting arse."

The door opened, interrupting Marcus's growing fantasy images. To both teens surprise Percy stepped in looking calmer and more together than he ever was. No one reacted for a while until Marcus spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

The red head nodded and looked at Oliver, giving him a tentative smile. "Sorry I ran away, I guess I got scared. I'm better now, I guess I needed that."

The brunet blinked a few times. "That what?"

Percy blushed and lowered his head. "That kiss, my Dark Magnar side needed it, it was enough to give me more control. Thanks."

"Oh, um…you're welcome then," Oliver tried to smile, it came up shakily. Marcus couldn't help it; he snickered. "You're not mad at me anymore are you?"

"I never was," even in Oliver's presence he was beginning to feel more confident. "I need to tell you…a lot of things," he almost laughed. He turned to Marcus who was looking at him a little worriedly, like he was going crazy. "Can we see Penelope first?"

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows. "But we can't go-"

"Of course we can," he pulled out his wand. "I'm a growing expert on illusions."

-

The first thing Penelope thought when she woke up was 'GOD I'M SO BLOODY STIFF!' The next was 'I NEVER THOUGHT CRICKING BONES WOULD HURT SO FUCKING BAD!' And the third was 'I WANT MY MO-is that Ginny Weasley?'

And it was Ginny Weasley, covered in some nasty looking slime that reeked of metal and, oddly, water, two things she could only match to pipes, sewers, and bathrooms that haven't been cleaned in years. It was utterly and inexplicably, disgusting! She didn't understand how her parents could stand beside her and not notice the smell.

Then there was the question of why she was in the Hospital Wing.

Looking around Penelope noticed there were a lot of people occupying the beds. All of them seemed to have a problem with stretching the stiffness out of them, and Madam Pomfrey was running through all the petrified victims and reviving them before going to Ginny and cleaning her up.

Wait a minute…

The last thing she remembered was looking over the brainy girls shoulders to look at the mirror in her hand. Then a horrible pair of yellow eyes looking back, scaring her so badly that she froze.

Froze…?

Oh hell. She groaned and slammed her head on her pillow. How much time had passed? Were Marcus and Percy okay? How much did she miss?

"Fuck, bugger, shit, and every other swear word I can't think of at the moment," she muttered to herself.

"GINNY!"

She looked to the door and saw Percy, Marcus, and Oliver step in. Percy ran to his sister and hugged her tightly despite her being covered in slime and Pomfrey's protests. Marcus wandered over to her bed while Oliver awkwardly stood by looking clueless.

Her Slytherin friend opened his mouth, but she cut in. "How much did I miss?"

He shut his mouth and cracked a grin. "A lot."

"Damn! Stupid basilisky thing!" she grumbled, recalling Hermione using the name.

"What?" he raised and eyebrow.

"The monster, a Gryffindor second year said it was a basilisk," she shrugged, cricking more bones but not bringing in any pain.

"Right…" he patted her hand and left it there. "Looks like we don't need to worry about it anymore," he gently gripped her hand causing her to look at it.

"Got something to tell me?" she asked eventually, proud that she wasn't blushing or stammering.

However, Marcus did blush and took off his hand. "Ah…no, not at the moment, no."

Interesting, she smirked before looking back at Percy squeezing the life out of his sister and their parents crying in joy.

She was glad to see that Oliver still looked clueless.

-

It was the last day of school and Percy and Oliver had managed to stay on friendly terms. They were too shy to get any closer, but the D.M. wasn't complaining; he got his kiss and was savoring the memory of it. Though now, for a while it was conversing with Percy more regularly, especially on the subject of his family.

He was back to complete control now, so he had to take this moment before it would pass. He pulled Ron and Ginny aside; into the Room of Requirement.

Their reactions to the room were expectedly in awe, then excitement, and then awe again until it finally reached into shock when they spotted Penelope and Marcus sitting on a couch.

"Is this…" Ginny stopped herself from saying 'a joke' and just looked at her older brother questioningly.

"There's something I need to tell you two," Percy said, steering them to the sitting area. "It's all right," he said when they eyed the Ravenclaw and Slytherin uneasily. "They're friends." Ron made a face and inclined his head toward Marcus. "Trust me."

"Do I _look_ like the bad guy?" Marcus whispered to Penelope.

"Yes, you really do," she giggled.

"Is there something wrong Percy?" Ginny asked, easily ignoring the two older teenagers.

"Not really…actually I'm not really sure," he scratched his head. "But I want you to keep a secret for me, even from the rest of the family."

"Is this about before?" Ron asked. "From the common room?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And I wasn't supposed to tell you about this either but…I feel that you should know."

"Spill it already!"

He explained it as painlessly and as easily as he could. Going from last summer's magnar surprise to discovering Oliver was his mate; naming Penelope and Marcus as his unofficial parents; the attempted suicide; the mysterious green magic he could produce unwillingly; the illusion of Penelope being his girlfriend; and the plan to separate himself from the Weasleys. By the end of the explanation Ron and Ginny were left with their jaws dropping.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO KEEP THIS A SECRET!?" Ron screeched, jumping in his seat.

"I don't want you to leave," Ginny said, her face screwing up from keeping in tears. "We'll try to change."

"It's not that," sighed the prefect. "It's my natural instinct, it won't be like this forever, I promise."

"But how long will it be?" she clenched her skirt absently. "Not years…"

He looked at his siblings and wondered why he chose to tell Ginny. Ron was an obvious choice due to their bond, but even though he knew he was protective over his little sister he still couldn't understand. He was protective of all of his siblings so why Ginny?

He could feel the DM smile inside. _"Trust me."_

"Percy!" Ginny protested. "Please don't leave!"

He smiled sadly. "I'll stay a little longer, but I don't know how long I'll be away, I _will_ owl both of you."

"But not the family?" Ron looked away, scowling and trembling with repressed anger.

"I don't know why, but I feel I should only trust in you two," he said it carefully. Ron looked like he was going to argue but he cut in. "I don't hate the family, I just…I'm going on my instincts right now, I'm trying to figure things out."

There was silence for a while, so much of it that Percy worried his brother and sister were contemplating on telling their parents. He hoped they would understand, and he wished he really knew why he was letting them in on the secret; he had a feeling that he wasn't only telling them the truth because he didn't want them to hate him. There was something important behind this but only the D.M. knew and refused to tell him.

What is it?

"Fine…" Ron's voice cut through the silence. "We won't tell anyone, but how are you going to owl us without the others knowing?" he looked like he wanted to break something, but he was thinking now; something that warmed Percy with familiarity. Finally Ron's face relaxed and looked a little defeated and amused. "We're going to have to pretend you're still an annoying person, aren't we?"

Percy smiled. It was almost like before Hogwarts. "That would work, yes."

"I don't want to act like I hate you," pouted Ginny, staring at her wrinkled skirt, she clenched her fists again. "It's not fair that you have to be hated even though you tried your best to be a good brother…" she sniffed and glared at her lap.

Penelope had never seen such a surprised look on Percy's face. She smiled softly. He had succeeded without knowing it!

-

The train ride to Kings Cross was a bustle of mania. Fred and George set off the last of their Filibuster fireworks, and the students were practicing charms and fooling around with Zonko's products. Normally Percy would have been thundering over each student, scolding them into confiscating the products. However, given the circumstances of how harsh the year had been the young prefect just settled in his compartment with Penelope and Marcus, enjoying the moment of semi silence and peace.

"Um…Perce?" Penelope asked curiously. "As much as I love the comfortable environment of you, me, and Marcus here…well…"

"She's wondering why the hell you're not with Wood," Marcus said bluntly.

The red head blushed lightly, looking up from the book he was reading, or at least trying to read seeing how his mind was drifting away to the aforementioned person.

"Um…well…I…" he shut his book, and readjusted his glasses. "I don't want to bother him…I mean…"

"He's your mate isn't he?" Penelope said gently. "He should be happy to be with you, he won't feel like you're nagging him."

"Actually," Marcus raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I bet he's thinking the same thing about seeing you. He's afraid he might be nagging you too."

"What?" Percy almost dropped his book. "But he isn't! He hasn't bothered me at all!"

"Then go to him!" giggled Penelope. "With all the drama over with it's about time I got to see you two coupling!"

The back of his neck turned red, rising up to brighten his cheeks more than they already were. "Penny…" he suddenly frowned, looking from her to Marcus, and back. "Is there something you two need to tell me?"

The blonde girl blinked twice while the Slytherin knitted his brows in confusion. "…What?"

"All right," Percy smirked, standing up, putting his Mask on effortlessly. "I'll leave _you_ two to your coupling."

"_WHAT!?_"

The train slowed to a stop. The three teens looked out the window in surprise. They were in Kings Cross already. For a few seconds they didn't do anything, suddenly mind blown at how fast the year had gone.

"Well…" Penelope stood up, straightening her clothes from any wrinkles. "I guess it's time to go." She turned to her trunk and pulled it down easily with tremendous strength. Shaking out of their stupor, the two boys followed suit and walked out of their compartment and out of the train.

They were met with a crowd of parents milling about to find their children. Percy spotted the familiar vibrant ginger hair of his mother, and Penelope spotted the flagrant white summer hat of her mother. Marcus, to his relief, hadn't spotted his parents or anyone who might be working for them.

"You had better write," winked Penelope, taking Percy into a hug. The red head nodded and hugged back. "You too," she hugged Marcus next, surprising him. He looked down at her, but could only see her blonde curls, not her slightly blushing face. He hesitantly hugged back.

"Um…ok…" he mumbled. "Just…when you guys owl me…make sure it's charmed so only I can read it. You understand."

Penelope pulled back with a concerned frown. "I've been meaning to ask," she lowered her voice. "You said you don't want the Dark Mark, but what about your parents? Are they going to make you get it?"

He looked from her to Percy and stuffed his fists in his pockets. "They plan to put the mark on me by the end of next year…somewhere in the summer."

"Then we've got to get you away from them before that happens," Percy declared. Marcus looked at him as if he grew another head, but his 'son' hugged him with a cheerful smile. "We'll think of something," he whispered.

Eventually the three departed.

Percy was about to reach the growing group of Weasley's if someone hadn't put their hand on his shoulder. His chest warmed up. Turning around, a light blush on his cheeks, he faced an equally blushing Oliver who was staring at his sneakers and had his fists deep in his pockets.

"I just…wanted to say…" he sighed and looked up. "Have a good summer."

"…Thank you...you too," he gave him a small smile.

"We haven't spoken much after the whole basilisk issue…"

"I didn't want to bother you," he admitted in embarrassment. "I thought…well…" he chuckled lightly. "Marcus was right."

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, his smile growing larger. "I'm sorry about not…being with you that much," he blushed again. "I thought…"

"You're not a bother to me," Oliver cut in almost immediately. "I just…before, I didn't know anything…don't mates already have some kind of uncontrollable bond or something?"

"Magnar's are different," he said softly, looking at the floor. "Sometimes the bond is strong, and sometimes, if it deals with strangers, they have to fall in love naturally. As much as we think we know each other, the bond was never very strong so…we just need time."

"Okay," he nodded, more to keep Percy's smile from disappearing. "Time is good. I can wait."

"What?" he looked up in confusion. "I wasn't talking about _me_, I was-"

"Percy!" his mother pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you! You've no idea!" she kissed his cheek before taking notice of Oliver. "Oh! Oliver Wood, isn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded, scratching his head. "Nice to meet you…again, Mrs. Weasley," he shook her outstretched hand. "I'd better go, don't want to worry me mum." He looked back at Percy. "See you next term." He walked away hurriedly.

"Hm…nice boy, a bit nervous," Mrs. Weasley shrugged before hugging her son again. "The twins tell me you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Yes he does," Fred and George came up behind them, grinning like Cheshire cats. "No prank this time, mum."

Percy looked at the gathering Weasley's and spotted Ginny who winked at him. He grinned.

-

0.o this ending made it feel like it's the end of the story, and it's not lol

Review please


	10. Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to those who reviewed!

A/N: I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter :( I forgot to mention one important fact in the previous chapters and finally put it in here, I just don't think I wrote it right though. I'm sorry about the state of this chapter!

-

Chapter 10: Summer

-

_Dear Penny,_

_I don't know if anyone's told you yet, but my dad's won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Draw! I couldn't believe it when I heard it, mum was beside herself, screaming and crying and hugging dad. I almost forgot to keep my Mask on from all the excitement._

_Everyone's decided to spend most of the gold on a trip to Egypt to visit Bill. I think Ron's the only one who noticed my uneasiness. It's not my D.M. this time. I really am nervous about seeing Bill again, I won't rant this time, you already know what I'll say._

_As much as I'm nervous about the trip, I also can't wait to see the pyramids! I'll have to be cautious of Fred and George though haha._

_The point of this letter wasn't to tell you about the trip. I had a strange dream much like the one I told you about last summer._

_I was in the drowning city again except it was perfectly fine and there was no war. Actually, I think this was hours before it happened._

_I was with Ron, who looked and acted like some angst consumed prince. I don't know why, but I was trying to prevent him from doing something awful, I can't remember what. I had a feeling that I knew something very important that he didn't know and needed to know. However, before I could say anything, some guards approached us holding a woman. We seemed to recognize each other, and I had a feeling of dread come over me when one of the guards said she was a human. Ron seemed disgusted, and I felt betrayed, but I couldn't understand the meaning of these feelings._

_After that I woke up to my D.M. gaining and losing control over my body. I felt very upset, and it was frustrating because I didn't know why._

_I'll contact you as fast as I can if anything worse happens, I have to pack my bags._

_Percy_

_PS: Picture this; Ron attempting to speak over the phone to his friend Harry by shouting at his muggle uncle. I kept trying to get him to lower his voice, but he was too engrossed with using the phone for the first time. What was funny about the whole ordeal was by the end when the muggle hung up the phone on him and he became indignant._

Chuckling softly, the young man folded his letter and tied it to his owl, whispering instructions to her before sending her off. It was at this point that the door was knocked and opened quietly. Percy turned to his visitor.

Ron stepped inside with a sheepish smile. "I just spoke to dad about the phone; he reckons I shouldn't have shouted either."

"I figured," Percy snickered. "Are you going to call back and apologize?"

"Merlin no!" Ron dumped himself on his brother's bed. "I've heard they're absolute beasts, there's no way I'm calling back."

"Beasts?" Percy frowned.

"Well they've lightened up a little, from what I heard," Ron shrugged. "Harry tells me they're frightened of him now."

"And this is good because…?"

"They'll leave him alone most of the time," he faced his still uncertain brother. "That's a good thing."

"I suppose…"

Not wanting to discuss his friend's private life, Ron turned on his stomach and grabbed a pillow to cushion his chin. "Still feel like leaving?"

Caught off guard, Percy looked away. As much as he'd like to say 'no' he knew Ron would catch his lie. For some reason, although the D.M. had been calmed down after that kiss with Oliver, the desire to leave had gradually grown. It wasn't only about getting away from the family, there was something else behind it and the D.M. refused to tell him what it was.

"You don't want to leave, but IT does," Ron scowled at the floor.

"How did you-"

"Ever since I found out you're a Dark Magnar, I've realized you've become very expressive," Ron gave him a small smile. "Plus, I know you more than you give me credit for."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Percy laughed.

-

_Dear Perce,_

_OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS! I hope you have fun at Egypt, don't get too beat up around Bill, you know he loves you (how many times must I repeat myself?). You have no idea how jealous I am of you haha; looking at mummies and hieroglyphics! Lucky! Lucky! LUCKY!_

_Something tells me that that dream means something. I mean, if your D.M. reacted so dramatically, then maybe there's a connection between it and the dream. It's possible that you were predicting the future or something._

_Whatever the case, you must make sure you have control over yourself. Tell Ron and Ginny to keep an eye out for you. Meanwhile, I'll be looking up dreams and try to find an answer to this._

_I was going to owl you before your letter arrived._

_I got an owl from Marcus just a few hours ago. His parents are thinking of putting the mark on him a little earlier than we'd hoped. He says his parents are confident about You-Know-Who's return and expect to present himself to him to receive the mark._

_1. We need to think of a plan to help Marcus escape._

_2. We need to warn Dumbledore or someone about You-Know-Who returning._

_3. I don't know what step three is yet, but I'm freaking out right now._

_Penny_

_PS: haha that lightened up my mood!_

Numbly, Percy folded the letter and turned back to his family who were still eating breakfast. He looked at Ron and Ginny who noticed his change of mood and were now looking concerned. He shook his head and excused himself from the table.

"I need to go to the Owl Post, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he grabbed another toast and went off to his room for some money. Everyone looked at him in surprise before slowly turning back to their food.

Ron followed his brother while Ginny watched on anxiously.

"Did something bad happen?" he asked as Percy stepped out of his room.

"Not yet," he said as he walked to the door. "I'm just going to mail something to Dumbledore, I'll be back soon."

Ron frowned as his brother shut the door behind him. He was about to go after him, but his mother cut through his thoughts.

"Ron! Get dressed we're going to see the pyramids today!"

-

_Dear Penny,_

_I've warned Dumbledore of what you told me. He immediately replied telling me the Flint's are being closely watched. So far nothing's been going on; he thinks Marcus's parents only told him about marking him just to scare him. How is Marcus? I can't owl him from over here because the post is too expensive for that distance, and Perpetua doesn't like going very far._

_Things over here are going as well as it can be. The D.M. didn't do anything incredibly life threatening, although I felt its presence surface a lot when we were in the pyramids. Something about it confused me, when I was inside the pyramid it dragged me to one of the chambers where the mummies were held, while I was interested in looking at the hieroglyphics, the D.M. pulled me to a blank wall as if it was trying to tell me something. I didn't find out what it was because mum called me over. I think the twins wanted to trap me in there haha._

_Other than that, the D.M. has been pretty calm. I don't think anything bad will happen, so you don't have to worry about me._

_Oliver owled me, he says that he's at his grandmother's house in Scotland for the vacation. He seems to be doing well._

_-Percy_

_PS: We should meet up at Diagon Alley, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron the day before school starts._

Folding the letter, the bespectacled boy turned to the large owl Bill let him borrow and tied the letter to his leg before sending him off. He smiled faintly at the disappearing dot, recalling how his brother warned him about how vicious Perpetua could be. For the few days he had her, she wasn't violent at all.

"I think she's taken a liking to you Perce."

He jumped with a yelp at the voice and turned to his brother with a blush of embarrassment. Bill found it amusing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he ruffled his hair playfully and walked past him to the rest of the family who were sitting at the dinner table. Percy watched him laugh at a joke someone said, feeling the faint urge to wallow again.

'_I mustn't do that again_,' he thought to himself firmly as he walked to the table as well. '_I'm not a child._'

He sat between Ron and Ginny, helping himself to the food at the middle of the table while listening to the conversation.

"Ron put that thing away it's causing a raucous," scolded Mrs. Weasley, pointing at the whirring Sneakoscope beside her son. He sighed and put it in his pocket, it barely did anything to muffle the noise.

"I still can't believe you bought it," Bill commented, stirring his soup. "After all the warnings I gave you."

At this the twins started snickering to themselves, watching with teary eyes as their older brother lifted his spoon to his lips. Percy watched suspiciously, knowing they must have done something…

The sneakoscope whirred even louder.

"Ron! Just put it in your room or something," Mrs. Weasley said irritably. Sighing again, Ron grumpily left the table. The twins continued to snicker.

"Um…Bill?"

He sipped his soup and the twin's were crying in their effort to not burst out laughing. He looked up at Percy. "Yeah?"

Nothing bad seemed to happen. Maybe it was an inside joke that the twins were snickering so much. "Er… never mind," he went back his own dinner.

Later on Ron told him the twins put beetles in Bill's soup.

-

_The town was much calmer than the main city, occupied by middle class residents who gave them a warmer welcome than the cold fast paced citizens of the city. He contemplated on staying in this area after his research was done, but hopes for that were dashed away when his companion reminded him of their duty to their work._

_In order to improve the health of society, they must travel to find cures. That was the promise they had made to their country before they left for their journey. It didn't seem that it would be over anytime soon either considering how quickly diseases cropped up._

_Shaking away these grim thoughts, he followed his friend to the bustling market._

_"We should have enough to make dinner," his friend spoke lightly. He nodded vaguely. His friend looked at him worriedly. "Are you still thinking about him?"_

_"What? Who?"_

_She blinked in confusion. "The young man you healed of course! It wouldn't be surprising to think of him, what with him disappearing like that without thanks or anything," she huffed._

_"That was strange," he admitted, looking over the first stand when they reached the market. "But I wasn't thinking about him."_

_"Oh?" she picked up a sphere shaped carrot and eyed it skeptically before putting it down and picking up another one. "Well I was."_

_"Took a fancy to him, did you?" he teased. She glared at him before paying the vendor._

_"I was worrying over whether he was from the royal family or not." They moved over to the next stand, this time of packaged meats that were kept cold by the vendor's power to cool them with her hands. "He had the exact characteristics of a Magnar and don't you think he seemed too well cared for to be a citizen? And there was that necklace too…it looked expensive."_

_"You worry too much," he patted her shoulder and paid for the meat he wanted. "Magnar's aren't only from the royal family; he was probably just a rich citizen or something."_

_"But if we get caught here-"_

_"We won't, not unless-"_

_"Everyone move aside for Prince Fordan!"_

_Taking a second to look at each other in fear, they hurriedly pulled up their hoods and took off to where they were staying._

-

Oliver opened his eyes unwillingly to the sound of his mother calling him for breakfast. Sleep still clung to him as he dragged himself out of bed, but with the fresh air of a new day, the dream he had was slipping away. This time he only minded because it was so different from any of his other dreams. This felt familiar.

"Mornin' Gran'," he kissed her cheek and sat down heavily, digging into the breakfast his mother set before him.

"Mornin' Oliver," his grandmother greeted back with a smile. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes," he bit into his bacon. His grandmother and mother eyed each other before eating their breakfast as well.

"Had any good dreams?"

Oliver looked up at his mother confusedly, nodding hesitantly. He suddenly noticed the tense aura that radiated off the two women. "Is something wrong?"

"No," they said in unison, their smiles a little strained. "Everything's fine."

Frowning, he went back to his food, missing the worried looks the two women gave each other.

-

The family hugged Bill and Charlie tightly, saying their last goodbyes and making promises for another family get together. Percy watched in a daze at all the content and much tanned faces of his parents and siblings, wondering if this is how he would be treated once he left Hogwarts for his own life. For once the D.M. left him alone and he didn't know whether to be thankful or not. While it was nice to see the family together, he couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy over his older brothers.

'_Stop it,_' he ordered himself, turning away and pretending to make sure all his luggage was packed.

"Have a good term, Perce," Charlie startled his younger brother by patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, do your best," Bill chipped in, ruffling Percy's hair. "Just don't kill yourself over it."

He blushed in embarrassment, feeling like he was being pat in the back by unreachable Gods and not his brothers. His arms twitched in an effort to try to hug them like they did with the others, but they were gone before he could move any further. He watched mutely as they said their goodbyes again before the family took the portkey to Diagon Alley. He watched wistfully at the smiling and waving forms of Bill and Charlie before they washed away by the pull of the portkey.

-

By the time she reached Diagon Alley, the place was much emptier than she expected. She figured as much seeing as it was the day before school started and everyone already had their school things. Although now that she looked harder, there were still some last minute shoppers running around.

Sighing, she entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down on a table in the corner where she could see everything. She didn't have to wait long. By the time her she took off her robe there came the sound of people crashing over each other.

"Ron get your arse off my face!"

"Ouch!"

"Don't you dare fart!"

"Penny!"

Smiling, the blond got out of her seat and hurried over to the crowd of a family. Spotting her friend she hugged him tightly only to notice something she didn't like.

"You've gotten thin!" she smacked his arm. "Have you been eating we-oh!"

Percy blinked perplexedly at her, unaware that he had removed his mask by accident and was seconds away from shocking his family. "What?" he knitted his brows.

"Mask! Mask!" she hissed, flailing her arms. "You dropped it!"

"Hello Penelope," Mrs. Weasley walked over to the two. Percy jerked in surprise and hurriedly put on his mask, hoping his mother didn't notice him suddenly sprouting up a few inches. "Everything well?"

"Y-yes," she stammered back, not sure on how to take Mrs. Weasley's guarded look. "How was Egypt?"

"Wonderful," she was looking her up and down now, it was becoming unnerving. "Well then, I won't be keeping you and Percy, you two need to catch up on lost time and all…" She turned away and went back to the rest of the family, scolding the twins for making rude gestures behind her back.

"She's been like that about you ever since she found out you were my girlfriend," Percy groaned as they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"She was never like that to me before," Penelope mumbled, making the pattern on the brick wall with her wand. "It's not like I'm stealing you or anything."

"She's just being a mother," Percy smiled fondly. "Although…I think she's fine now, she's giving us freedom right?"

They walked through the archway and into Diagon Alley, while more costumers arrived; it was still kind of empty. The two friends silently walked to Flourish and Blotts.

The store owner panicked when he saw them. "M-Monster Book of Monsters?" he quivered. Penelope and Percy shook their heads and the man sighed and laughed in relief. "Thank goodness…is there anything I can help you with then?"

"It's all right, I'm sure we can manage," Percy said politely. Penelope raised an eyebrow and watched the store owner nod and go back to whatever he had been working on before. She followed Percy upstairs to where they had hidden last year when he had first shown her his true form.

"Marcus said he'd be here soon," she said conversationally once they reached the top. "He said he's glad his parents are being watched."

The mask was lifted. Like before Percy was pale, small and slender with dark red hair and crystal blue eyes. He smiled again, much more relaxed this time. Penelope's uneasiness left her and she smiled as well.

"I'm glad nothing bad happened while I was gone," Percy said, leaning against the wall. "To be honest, hearing about You-Know-Who returning…" his smile slipped.

"You were five weren't you?" she said quietly. "You remember."

He nodded slowly, then shook his head. "I didn't come here to talk about that actually-Marcus!"

Penelope spun around and shrieked in surprise to find the tall Slytherin standing so close to her. It was like a large bear was about to attack her. "Damnit Marcus!" she put a hand over her pounding heart. "Don't stand so close to people like that without them knowing!"

He looked down at her blankly, not at all startled by her reaction. He continued staring her down, making her cross her arms, looking uncomfortable. He smirked.

"You enjoyed that didn't you!" she burst out again, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Yep," he said simply, smirking even more. "I missed your entertainment."

"How are you?"

He looked at Percy, amusement calming down. "A little worried actually. Have you heard about Sirius Black?"

"Yes, my parents are worried about that too," Percy nodded. The sound of the door opening made the three look downstairs and see Fred and George walk in with their father. The store owner seemed to be panicking again. "I didn't want to talk about that though."

Taking off his glasses and fiddling with them, Percy motioned the two to follow him deeper into the shelves, closer to the back. Penelope eyed his friend carefully; he seemed to be anxious.

"Percy?"

"Penny, you remember what I told you in our third year?" When her friend shook her head he didn't seem disappointed. "About my family tradition? The trials?"

-

Oliver looked around Diagon Alley. His mother was busy looking over his list of school things, muttering under her breath unaware that her son was turning this way and that as if in search of something.

'_He's here,_' he thought, feeling light headed. He pressed his hand against his warming chest, peering around the un-crowded streets, excitement surpassing his frustration of not finding him. He walked ahead experimentally and felt his chest warm up even more.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" he turned to his mother distractedly, still looking around for the familiar shock of red hair. Rolling her eyes, his mother steered him into a store.

"You'll go to the Quidditch store after we get your things."

Feeling his chest grow even warmer to the point where his heart was hammering, he looked around the store wildly. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he said dazedly, walking away from his perplexed mother.

He was in here; he knew it, but-

_They kissed slowly, basking in the few hours they had with each other. It was rare for the day to be so peaceful and the place to be empty. They continued holding each other even after they broke their kiss. The tanner of the two rested his head on his partner's shoulder, humming in content as they lay on the bed._

_"I must get back soon," Fordan said quietly. Quaron held him tighter in response._

_"Don't ruin this peace, we never get to see each other like this," he mumbled, nuzzling into the curve of Fordan's neck. "I missed you."_

_Fordan smiled and kissed the top of his head affectionately. "I'm worried about my brother."_

_Quaron's smile fell into a scowl. "Now you've really ruined the peace."_

_"Sorry," he smiled at the pouting man and pulled him in for another kiss…_

"What. On. Earth."

Oliver opened his eyes, just now realizing they were closed, and found himself staring into frightened blue eyes. It took him another few seconds for him to realize that he was kissing the owner of these eyes. Gasping he pulled away, cheeks burning in embarrassment, but feeling oddly happy and jittery. Percy seemed to be in the same state, lightly touching his lips with a lost look.

"I would think you would at least give him a warning, but I guess you're the needy type," Marcus smirked, trying hard to stifle his bubbling laughter. Oliver glared at him. "Or the demanding type."

Oliver looked at the dazed out Percy and felt embarrassed again. "Sorry…I don't know what…I…" he sighed and shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know I was doing it I just…"

"It's all right," Percy said faintly, a small smile on his face. As much as Oliver was delighted to see the red head not upset, he couldn't stop the feeling that something wasn't right.

-

hmm...the ending's not quite right... Review please


End file.
